NARUTO: THE UNTOLD STORY
by TheGoldenFox9
Summary: SUMMERY IS INSIDE, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.HOPE YOU ENJOY : , IF NOT I AM GOING TO BE SAD AND I WILL CRY T-T. ALSO RANDOM UPDATS.
1. chapter 0

NARUTO: THE UNTOLD STORY

ADVENTURE/ROMANCE NARU/HINA AND OC/OC

SUMMERY:

After the battle at the valley of the end. Naruto failed to retrive sasuke. Sakure hates him more now and the villagers blame him for making sasuke leaving. Naruto can not stand anymore of konoha and decides to leave his home. Tsunade has been informed about naruto leaving konoha. She is agravated about him leaving but she knows his reasons for leaving and dosent bother sending a serch party after him.

3 YEARS LATER. Jiriya has been informed by his spies that orochimaro plans to attack konoha in 9 moths. Tsunade calls a meeting informing to get ready for the upcoming battle. Tsunade decides the time has come to send a serch party for a certin blond that left three years ago. The last siting was in wind country. The serch party finds naruto but naruto is some what different from the last time they saw him. Tsunade has not yet told narutos friends about the kuybi.

After the battle from orochimaro, naruto left the village after a few days after the war. Sauke came back to konoha without any punishment for leaving, of course tsunade was furious with that. Sasuke came back because he found out the true meaning of how to become strong. Sasuke and a few others were hospilized after the battle. When sasuke woke up and heard that naruto has left again he was furious. Sasuke decided that it is going to be a waste of time finding the dobe so he dosent. He decides to gain sakuras trust back and date her probebly. Naruto has grown on hinata during the time in the war they had a few dates and that was all. Naruto swears that he likes her.

3 YEARS LATER. A letter has been sent to the hokage of konoha. The letter stated that the akatsuki are going to attack konoha. Tsunade was puzzled about this. The akatsuki were only after the tailed beast and naruto has not been in the village for 3 years. At the end it read that I will come and help finish off the akatsuki once and for all. At the bottom was signed red tipped golden fox. She herd that name , it was in the bingo books. She took it out and looked at the picture of this person and smirked relizing that naruto is returning.

After the thid war they came out ontop still and is known to be the strongest village. Naruto and hinata dated while sasuke happy for killing his brother ( so he thought ) decides to marry sakura. A new trouble came and it was for hinata. Hiashi makes hanabi head of the clan while for hinata is banished and is put with the caged bird seal. Surprisingly someone makes her escape before they can put the caged bird seal on her. She decides to go with naruto to wind country were he lives. Naruto has also told his friends about the kuybi being inside him. Lee of couse thought he was a hero of konoha when he was still baby. Hinata thought him being of him having ears and tails and fainted. Every one else was shocked about it.

Naruto leaves with hinata to go to wind country. They spent a year there they started to travel for three years. in konoha tsunade finally thinks it is time to tell the truth about itachi killing the uchia clan. Sasuke was shocked about why itachi would kill his intire clan for he cursed himself for killing his brother for something that he did not know of. He asked tsunade why they didn't tell him any sooner. She answerd that you would have thought of it as a lie and kill him any way.

With naruto and hinata they are traviling with there new sensai. They belived he was dead and thought he was some none cpying him. There sensai has told him how he survived and that he is blind and is getting old. What shcked naruto the most was his sensais age. But he can sense chakra signatures so he was still able to fight.

It has been four years and naruto decides that he wants to mary hinata. He was not abke to tell her because the news they have heard was something they were surprised to hear. Rock and rain were going to attack konoha village. They thought y would they attack a village who was know the strongest village. So they set off to go tell the hokage about the news they heard.

There were a couple of surprises when they came. The best one was when he went into shock and stayed in the hosptale the whole day. Tsunade yet again called a metting to prepare a war for the forh time. But they had a few more allies then before. One allie would be wind since they knew naruto very well and is willingly to help them. They gatered some sources that they will attack in 6 moths.

It was the end of the war and they sucaceded in winning yet again another war ( when will they learn ). Everything was fine except one thing naruto has become a hanryo ( half human, half demon ). Hiata did not care but was thinking perverted thoughts. They left to wind again and got married. While there sensai stayed in konoha.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ( this was off the top of my head ). There are some ideas I got from other fanfics and an idea from a show ( try to guess which one ). This fanfic will be very long and I expect it to be over a hunderd chapters long or more. Ther are going to be some random updates o don't blame me. Hope you enjoy : ) if not I am going to be sad and cry T-T.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Tsunade has sent a retrieval party to get Sasuke Uchiha back. Consisting of Naruto, Neji, Shikamarau, Kiba and his trusty dog Akamaru, and Choji. Naruto was left since all his other team mates were fighting off the enemy. Naruto was finally able to catch up to Sasuke and get in front of him.

"SASUKE! You are coming back with me to konoha, like it or not" said Naruto while jumping in front of sasuke.

"What makes you think that I am going back to konoha, if I stay in that useless village I will never get stronger and defeat my brother. I need to get strong if I want to defeat him I don't need friends they will just hold me back. Now move or I will make u move" said Sasuke while getting in position to fight Naruto.

"Try me" said Naruto as he also got into fighting position.

They stood there for a while looking into each other's eye waiting for someone to make a move. (They are on top of the statues in the valley of the end, if you asking yourself were the hell they are fighting at).

Sasuke was the first to move by disappearing and reappearing next to Naruto's feet and doing a leg sweep to knock him over. Naruto saw him reappear next to him in the corner of his eye and jumped when Sasuke did the leg sweep. Naruto then swung his right arm to catch him off guard and score a hit on him. Unknown to Naruto at that point was that Sasuke activated his sharingan and saw his fist. He moved his head witch caught Naruto by surprised and Sasuke then swung his arm over Naruto's arm and hit him in the face. Witch sent Naruto off the statue into the air.

Sausuke took the opportunity to do his shishi rendan (lion combo). Sasuke appeared behind Naruto and stated the assault sending Naruto to the ground witch made a crater. Sasuke landing next to the crater watching Naruto get up and do his favorite jutsu.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" screamed Naruto making about 100 clones surrounding Sasuke. Sasuke hit every clone 1 by 1 without breaking a sweat but was caught by surprised when Naruto jumped out of the ground and hit him in the chin which sent him flying in to the air. Naruto then did his own move Uzumaki Naruto rendan (Uzumaki Naruto combo) which ended when Sasuke hit the floor hard. Both were bloody from the others attack but it was just the beginning.

Back in konoha

Kakashi was summoned into Tsuandes office and it was urgent (first time he is on time). Kakashi knocked on the door then heard Tsuande called him to "come in".

"Hokage-sama you called for me" asked Kakashi

"Yes kakashi-san I have called you here to send you and a group of med Nin to go and see what has happen to the retrieval team I have sent to get the Uchiha. I know for show they encountered trouble on the way and might need some medical help."

"Hai Hokage-sama I will be leaving immediately" said Kakashi while leaving Tsuanade's office.

"_Naruto you better be alright, don't you dare die in me" _said Tsunade who was talking to herself.

With Kakashi

Kakashi and the group of medics set out to find the retrieval party that left for Sasuke. Kakashi has summoned his dog to track down the scent of Naruto and the others. They had to make some stops when they found Choji, Neji. Some med Nin took them immediately to konoha for care. They soon found Kiba holding an injured Akamaru, and Shikamaru who has a broken pinky. They too went to konoha with a few med Nin (also Kankuro and Tamari went with Kiba and Shikamaru). Kakashi soon came across Lee and Gaara who had minor injuries; they too went with the rest of the med Nin to konoha to be treated.

"_Where the hell is Naruto" _said Kakashi who was now at top speed going towards Naruto's direction.

Back to the fight with Sasuke and Naruto

Sasuke and Naruto were going blow to blow with each other. No one wining the fight over Taijutsu. Sasuke decides that it is time for a ninjutsu battle. Naruto who has summoned some shadow clones to attack Sasuke were coming from all sides. Sasuke took the chance and launched himself in the air performing hand signs. "Katon, Housenka no jutsu" screamed Sasuke who send fire balls at the shadow clones which reduced the numbers. Then he landed on the ground and did a few more seals "Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu" witch produced an even larger fire ball that eliminated the rest of the shadow clones.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were running low on chakra and strength. Sasuke decides to call on the power of the curse seal while Naruto calls upon the power of the Kyuubi. Sasuke covered by half markings while Naruto is covered by a red aura. They both took off from their positions and started the taijutsu battle again. Both of them where incredibly fast for just genin but both hold something that gives them more power.

Sasuke was able to punch Naruto into the water while he stayed on top (remember they are still in the valley of the end). Naruto created more clones and sent them after Sasuke like they were torpedoes. Sasuke was able to dodge them with the help of his sharingan. Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto was creating clones and was ready to attack him from underneath. Sasuke did not see a clone from Naruto grab him by the feet. In the end results him being thrown into a huge rock by a chain of Naruto's. Unfortunate for Naruto sasuke screamed out a jutsu "katon, Ryuuka no jutsu" which was a long flame that burned every Naruto in the chain. The bad part was he was the one that grabbed Sasuke feet and threw him into the rock. This means he was hit by the jutsu head on. Naruto dazed while Sasuke looked at him took the chance and kicked Naruto of the cliff. Sasuke then held Naruto by the feet while his legs held his head, while descending to the ground.

Naruto made impact with the ground head first and his body fell limp. Sasuke let go off Naruto assuming he is dead which Naruto's body was now floating on the water. Sasuke was about to leave when he felt a burst of chakra. He turned around only to see Naruto stand up with red chakra around him. Sasuke eyes widen when he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked down only to see Naruto's hand hit his stomach which sent him flying towards the wall.

Sasuke saw Naruto's new form. He was covered in a red chakra which resembled that of a fox. He had a tail and two ears (if you think I made this form that means you have never saw the fight between them at the valley of the end). Sasuke took fighting position again and was ready for Naruto to attack him. What he did not expect was Naruto's red hand stretch to him and grabs him by the foot and throws him into a rock.

Naruto continued his assault on Sasuke who was taking a beating. After a few more punches enough was enough. He took out a kuni and a paper bomb and attached it onto the kuni. Then he threw it between him and Naruto. Both Naruto and Sasuke were close together so the paper bomb was near their feet. Next thing that happen was the paper bomb exploding between them both. This sent them both flying in the opposite direction into the wall.

As the dust cleared Sasuke has went into his second form of his cursed seal. He had grey hair and had wings that resembled hands coming out of his back. Sasuke was charging up his chidori while on the other side Naruto was charging up his rasengon. They both jumped at each other with their arms extended to attack each other.

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGON"

Time seemed to slow down when both attacks came closer and closer until they made impact. Upon impact there was a glowing light surrounding both of them. A few moments went by then the light started to fade. All you can see was a raven haired boy who stood over a blond boy in a crater. Sasuke looked at his former teammate and took his headband and place it in his hand before leaving knowing someone would be here soon.

With Kakashi

Kakashi has been moving for quite some time looking for Naruto. Then he felt a sudden blast of chakra happen not too far from him. He decides to speed it up faster to see what it was. When Kakashi got there he saw massive craters every were, telling by the destruction he knew there was a huge fight that took place here not too long ago. He looked at the damage and spotted in one crater a blond boy in the middle unconscious or dead. Fear took over Kakashi seeing Naruto in the crater not moving believing he might be dead.

Kakashi put his fears away and went over to where Naruto was laying. He checked his pulse and heart beat only to find he was alive. Upon looking at him he noticed a headband that was not Naruto's. He concluded that it might be Sasuke's. Kakashi grabbed the blond and put him on his back to take him home. Kakashi knew Naruto was going to be very upset to find the mission failed when he gets back home.

* * *

I do not own Naruto let's get that straight. I do not own the characters in my story either. On my summery I have gotten 54 hits from just a summery. It surprised me seeing this is my first story. It is taking me a while since I am playing midnight club los angelus a lot know. It is very addicting to me. Next chapter Is Naruto's decision of leaving konoha. Hoped you enjoyed the story if not I am very sad T-T (you make me cry).P.S please review. give me some ideas.


	3. Chapter 2

I have been gone for a while I hope this chapter suits you to your liking. It will be longer then the first chapter.

"People speaking"

"_Speaking in thoughts"_

**Kyuubi speaking**

(Something you want to know)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Hokages office

"Hokage-sama we need your help at konoha hospital" (the person who is speaking is just a chunin).

"Why am I needed at the hospital" Tsunade asked while still doing the paperwork.

"The medic group you have sent with kakashi has come back with the retrieval party. Two genin are in critical state while the chunin and the three other genin have minor injuries".

Tsunade had a worry look on her face by just the ones who are critical condition. One of them might be Naruto. Wasting no time she got up and ran to konoha (chunin is following her). "Who are the two genin in critical condition and what is their status".

"The first one is Choji Akimichi, his status is over use of chakra, he used his clan pills to finish the fight"

"Did he use all three of the pills"

"Hai hokage-sama. The second one is Neji Hyuga, his status is blood loss, he has a hole near his heart which he ran into to finish his fight".

Tsunade right now is glad that they were not naruto."Who are the three that have minor injuries" she asked the chunin.

"The first one is Kiba Inuzuka he has a couple of bruises, but his dog is in a worst condition. Right now they have the dog in the vet already being treated. The second one is Shikamaru Nara he has a broken pinky and a few bruises. The third one is Rock Lee he also has a few bruises"

"Wait, Rock Lee was not part of the retrieval squad because of his condition, why is he there".

"Rock Lee followed the retrieval squad and helped them out. Also the three o them brought back sand Nin with them who helped them finish their fight".

"What are their names".

"The first one is Kankuro, next is Temari, and then last is Garra".

"Okay enough of this running I have to find out what happen to their last teammate" said Tsunade as she sushin (I think that is how you spell it if not please tell me) away leaving the chunin to run to the konoha hospital.

Konoha hospital- time skip three hours

Tsunade has just finish surgery on both Neji and Choji. Now she is going to meet Shikamaru and the rest of them to find out what happen to Naruto. She found them in the lobby waiting to see what happen to their comrades. Shikamaru saw her coming and was the first to ask her.

"Tsunade-sama are they alright" having a worry look upon his face knowing the condition Choji is in because he told him what the pills can do to you.

"Yes they are fine just give them some time to recover from the injuries. Now I want to know what has happen to Naruto".

"The last time I saw him was when he chased the Uchia into the forest".

Rock lee was next to speak up "I saw him chase after the Uchia when I told him that I was going to face his opponent so he can catch up to him"

"So he is still out there, where is Kakashi" she turned to face the medic that was in his group.

"He went searching for the last team member, which is all I know".

"_Were can they be". _She was interrupted when the guard at the gate came running towards her.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi is arriving at the gates". Once he said that tsunade shushin her way to the gates for their arrival.

Konoha gates

Tsunade arrived at the gates to see two figures approaching. She can see that kakashi was holding someone on his back. Her only guess was that it would be naruto.

"_Looks like Sasuke Uchia is not with them, he must have gotten away". _Unscrambling her thoughts she ran to the both of them. Kakashi gave her the blond so she can bring him to the hospital. She dismissed kakashi until further notice on what happen when he got to the battlefield. Naruto had a lot of bruises and a couple broken bones; he was also exhausted from over using chakra. She made her way to the hospital to start healing the wounds he got.

Konoha hospitale-3 hours later

Tsunade has finished healing naruto now and was in his bed sleeping (unconscious). When she closed the door she turned and saw shikamaru, kiba, and lee look at her.

"So how is he hokage-sama" lee asking first.

"He has a few broken bones and a lot of bruises; he is also exhausted from using too much chakra. Right now he is unconscious we do not know when he will wake up. But when he does he will have to tell us what happen at the valley of the end. But as of right now he cannot have any visitors". All three nodded their heads while setting off to get some rest.

Hokages office

"Shizune get me kakashi".

"Hai, hokage-sama" running out the door to go and look for kakashi.

With everything that is happing she needs to relive some stress. Reaching for her secret bottle of sake that she hides from shizune, she takes out two cups and pours in both of them.

"You know, you can always use the door" drinking her sake.

"I like coming through windows, doors are to straight forward" said the man as he jumped in the office and sat on the opposite side of the desk taking his cup and also drinking it.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya are you not supposed to be doing you're so called 'research' instead of bugging me at a time like this" screamed tsunade.

"Well first of all I am worried about the seal inside naruto. I sense that it is weakening. Second Orochimaru is planning to do something with the uchia. Then last but not least I wanted to take naruto to train with me for 2 and half years. He was able to learn the rasengan in a week, the kid has some potential".

"Did you not forget about the akatsuki that are going after naruto. Not even you can fight off two members of the akatsuki. Even though it is a good idea to send him on a training trip I forbid it" said tsunade screaming at Jiraiya thinking he is crazy.

"I did not forget about them, this was a reason I decided to bring him on a training trip with me away from this village. He comes with me they will lose his track. They will be wasting time looking for me and naruto for where we are going to train. So now do you agree to let him train with me for 2 and half years".

Tsunade was now on her 5th cup of sake, she is really thinking what is best for naruto. Chugging the last cup of sake and putting it down she makes her final decision.

"I agree to let him go on this training trip with you, but under two conditions". Jiraiya sensed she was going to have conditions and knew he can do nothing about it since she can punch him threw a wall. "My first condition is that naruto, after the end of the training trip better not be a pervert when he comes back. Second is he better not lose his virginity during that trip, if it does happen, you better hope god will be helping your healing process when I am done with you". This he agreed by nodding his head really fast.

After that was done shizune came knocking on the door telling her that kakashi waiting for her to let him in. quickly disposing the sake bottle she called for shizune and kakashi to come in.

"Okay kakashi you know why you are hear so tell us what you know what happen at the valley of the end".

"Well, when I arrived the place was a mess; there was ruble everywhere and craters made by the two. I found naruto in one crater unconscious with sasukes headband in narutos hand. I had my dogs out tracking out his sent but was useless since we where near a lake. Also since they were covered in each other's blood. So I called it off and took naruto back to the village for medical care. That is all I know, we have to wait for naruto to wake up to know the full story to what happen in their fight".

"Okay kakashi you are dismissed" Said tsunade. Kakashi pulled out his book before he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"So, tsunade what do you think the council would say about losing their precious uchia" said jiraiya.

"The matter of the problem is what is the council thinking and doing about losing him". "_I hope they do not do something that will take a toll on all of us"._

"Well, I be off, I have to go do some 'research'. Tell me when the gaki wakes up"

"JIRAIYA, IF I FIND YOU NEAR THE WOMANS BATH HOUSE AT THE HOT SPRINGS CONSIDER YOUR CARRER OVER" said tsunade screaming out the window where jiraiya was running for his dear life_._

Sakuras house

Staring out the window was sakura haruno waiting for any word on narutos return with sasuke.

"Where is naruto with my sasuke-kun, they should be back by now. What if something happen like-"she was interrupted by the sound of her door bell ringing. Standing up from where she was she went downstairs to see who was at her door.

"_Maybe it's naruto with sasuke-kun"_. When she opened the door it was not naruto with sasuke but her rival ino.

"What do you want ino pig, can't you see I am busy and I have no time to talk or argue with you".

"Is that the way you treat someone when you open the door for people".

She takes up the opportunity she was going to torture sakura a bit. "Well since you don't want to know that naruto and the whole group is back I might as well leave" she had a wicked smile when she turned around and started walking away. Just like bait sakura fell for it.

"Wait, naruto is back. How do you know".

"Well I was just with shikamaru at the hospital checking on choji since he is in critical condition. Shikamaru told me that the mission was a failure since they could not bring back sasuke-kun".

"Why did they not bring him back" asked sakura who was about to break down from the sudden shock.

"I asked shikamaru what happen, he said he does not know much, all he knows that naruto fought him and was knocked out by sasuke-kun. He told me that they were going to ask naruto what happen when he wakes up".

"Is he awake right now" asked sakura who was going to go running towards the hospital and beat naruto until he told her what happen.

"No, he is unconscious, tsunade does not even know when he will wake up with all the bruises he has. Oh, not to mention the few broken bones and burn marks he got when he fought sasuke-kun. You also can't visit him until he wakes up, that was what tsunade said to shikamaru".

Sakura had a blank look on her face. She had dozen of things running through her mind about what naruto could have done to her sasuke-kun.

"_Naruto did not keep his promise, he didn't bring back sasuke-kun. It is like naruto wanted this to happen so he can be with me more since sasuke-kun left. He drove sasuke-kun away so he can be with me" _she tightened her fist so hard that she started bleeding. Luckily for her she put her hands behind her so ino won't see. "_Naruto, when you wake up, you are going to never talk to me again, you are a monster like everybody says you are. You drive sasuke-kun away to be with me is something that a monster would do"._

She finally came back to the real world when ino started waving her hands in front of her face. "You okay billboard brow".

"Yes I am fine ino pig. Now I am going to get some sleep, it is getting late" waving buy to ino before she went inside and closed the door. She dressed into her night clothes and went to sleep with a thought of torturing naruto for what he did to her beloved sasuke-kun.

Counsel room 

The council has called a meeting to talk about the events that had happen. The council members were Danzo, Koharu, Homaru, Misaki, and Hiashi.

"Danzo why have you called a meeting, I have some clan issues to deal with back at the compound".

"Be quiet Hiashi, this is more important than your clan". By this Hiashi calmed his temper and listened to Danzo. "I called this meeting to discuss what has happen to the retrieval team we sent to fetch sasuke uchia."

"Did they bring him back".

"No Koahru, they were not able to bring him back, two of the members are badly injured and are being treated in konoha hospital by the hokage".

"Who were the ninjas that we sent to retrieve sasuke uchia"

"The ninjas were shikamaru nara, choji akimichi, kiba inuzuka, rock lee, neji hyuga, and naruto uzumaki".

"Is neji alright" (try to guess who said that).

"He is in surgery right now from the wound he got in his fight, it almost killed him".

"But, is that what concerns us all, my concern is the demon boy that went with the team. He might be the reason why sasuke uchia left in the first place".

"You might be right homaru, that demon might have scared him off. What shall we do about this".

"We should banish the demon from konoha, if the demon steps one foot inside of this city he will be arrested or killed. That is the best thing I can come up with so the hokage won't go ranting on about protecting that demon if we were to execute him".

"That is a great plan Misaki, but why stop there why not banish him from fire country".

"The hokage might not approve of that but might approve of banishing from konoha".

"I see, all who vote for naruto uzimaki to be banished from konoha raise your hands". All the council members raised the hands for voting the demon out of their city (of course they would). "Alright, this council meeting is now dismissed you may all go home". Right before any one left koharu halted every one.

"What is it koharu". Seeing something is wrong.

"When should we issue the order, we can't issue it now since the demon is unconscious".

"You are right; I will issue the order the day after he wakes up. (Translation: say it is Monday when he wakes up, they will issue the order on Tuesday, next day). Any more questions".

Every one nodded their heads (sideways which means no).

"Ok, this meeting is finally dismissed I will see you all when that demon wakes up" where the last words Danzo said before diapering in a swirl of leaves. Soon after everyone followed.

Narutos mind

Drip, drip, drip, drip, etc.

The constant dripping woke naruto from his slumber. He woke up what looked to be a sewer or a dungeon. He knew that the kyubi was the one who summoned him. He got up and started to walk until he found a doorway that he knew that lead to the kyubi. After a while he finally made it to where he kept his tenet at (in a big steel cage, for those who have not watch naruto).

"What do you want fur ball, why have you summoned me".

"**We have to talk about you sating in this hell hole of this village, which is why I summoned you kit".**

"What is wrong with me staying in konoha, I feel safe in this village".

"**You feel safe being in a village that calls you a demon and beats the shit out of you when you where little. That is not what I call safe, I call that a stupid village who can't see the truth. You will never feel safe in this village as long as you stay here. So suggest you listen to me and leave. I will personally train you if you leave this village".**

"You think bribing me with you teaching me a few things will make me leave this village. You got to be desprite to get out of that cage fur ball and take control of my body to bribe me".

Kyubi at this point was getting real angry. **"BE QUIET AND LISTIN TO ME".**This of course stunned naruto a bit by the sudden change of voice. **"Seeing as I got your attention, sit down so I can begin my reasoning for you leaving konoha".**

"I will not sit in this water you mu-".

"**SIT DOWN" **which scared the shit out of naruto who immediately sat down.

"**Now the reason I want you to leave this village because I feel a bad omen that will make you leave this village one way or another".**

"What do mean" asking a very confused naruto.

"**Ever since your battle with that teme you are weak. News must have spread to the akatsuki that you are probably regaining you strength from that intense fight. So they will come and take you".**

"But tsunade baa-chan won't let them take me or any of my friends. So that is one reason why I won't leave the village".

"**When did I say they were going to take you away from this village. I sensed a familiar chakra enter this village, this chakra was your sensei, Jiraiya. He might be talking about a way to take you away from this village on some sort of training mission for a couple years with the hokage.**

"And how is that a bad omen, I least I have someone I know with me for a couple years".

"**But can jiraiya fight off the akatsuki when they find you". **This made naruto cower in horror for what the kyubi just said.

"_He might be right, I know ero-senin is strong, but he cannot fight them off alone"._

"**Of course I am right, jiraiya cannot beat them if he faced them, and he would probably die if he faced them. That is why it is a bad omen. Now the second reason is my fear of the council executing you or banishing you from konoha".**

"But, they can't do that, they have no reason to do that".

"**Oh, so not bringing back that teme back does not give them enough reason. Right now they are probably thinking a way to execute you or banish you. Just because they think you drove away their beloved sasuke uchia from this village".**

"I DID NOT DRIVE AWAY THAT TEME FROM KONOHA, HE WENT TO GO SEE OROCHIMARU SO HE CAN GAIN POWER TO KILL HIS POWER".

"**I know you did not drive away that teme but the council might think you did. So now those are the two reasons why I want you to leave this village and the fact they treated you like dirt".**

"But I have to keep my promise to sakura-chan".

"**Forget about her, she will probably think you betrayed her for not bringing back her sasuke. She is just like the villagers and the council; they only care about that teme. So forget her and start a new life outside this village. What do you say".**

Naruto was thinking really hard if he should trust the dame fox. But what he said might be true so he had to ask one question before he can go any further.

"Where are we going if we do leave this village".

"**We are going to wind country to work on your genjutsu. I know someone there that beat me in genjutsu".**

"How is it possible that the great demon lord get beat by a human".

"**You be surprised kit, there are four people who beat me in each combat style. Kenjutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu. We also have to be learning some medic jutsus; I do not want to keep healing your ass every time you get hurt".**

"But I thought baa-chan was the best medic in the world".

"**That is where you are wrong; she is the best medic in fire country. But we will be learning some medic jutsus by the best medic in the world. Now kit will you accept my offer, if you do the akatsuki will not attack konoha since you are not here".**

Naruto had the process the new information he just got from the fox. Until he finally came to a conclusion.

"Alright I will do it".

Kyubi was very happy that the boy was thinking for the first time about himself for once. He was also happy about leaving konoha.

"**Well since you have agreed to my terms we will leave konoha now. Since ever one is sleeping now.**

"How will we do that, I am still unconscious".

"**I will use my chakra to send you back to the real world. Oh and one more thing" **said the kyubi before putting his claws through the cage. **"Hop on one of the claws closest to the seal".**

"YOU THINK I AM CRAZY, I AM NOT RIPPING OFF THET SEAL".

"**That not what I meant, I want you to hop on so I can bring you to the seal so you can rip off the very bottom of the seal".**

"So you do want me to rip it off".

"**No, if you rip off the bottom part off the seal I will be able to talk to you in your mind in the real world so you don't have to come down here every time so we can talk."**

This made naruto think for a moment before he got on the claw closest to the seal. Kyubi took him up to where the seal was until naruto ripped off the bottom off the seal. Naruto on the other hand was thinking if he should rip the bottom part off or not.

"Oh, well here it goes" he said right when he ripped it off.

"Nothing happen".

"**Well of course something happen now since I can talk to you from the outside. What you thought I was going to burst through the gates".**

"Yes" said naruto calmly.

"**Figures, well now since that is done it is time to send you back to the real world, see you there".**

Naruto was soon enveloped by red chakra; he did not struggle since he knew kyubi would not kill him he will die to. Next thing he knew he woke of in the room looking at a white ceiling.

"_**You in the hospital kit, I sagest you start moving if you want to leave".**_

"_Kyubi is that you"._

"_**Of course it is me, now move your ass if you are going to leave this village before anyone notices you are awake. Also if you want anything, get it before we leave".**_

Naruto nodded his head and opened the window sill. He jumped out and started to run to his house to get a few things before he goes. When he got to his house he packed a few things to travel. He didn't pack his head band since he won't need it. He ate some instant cup of ramen before he set off since the kyubi told him that he needs to be in full strength.

He set off to the gates where he will be leaving his home for the first time in his life to never come back.

Sakuras house

Sakura was not able to sleep because of her thinking of how she will react to naruto not bringing back her sasuke-kun. She was watching out the window when something caught her eye. Running from house to house was a blond man with an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto" she could not believe it was naruto the one ino said was unconscious. She wanted to know where he was running to, so she decided to follow him. She quickly got changed, opened her window, and chased after naruto.

* * *

End of chapter

Now some of you are thinking that something bad is going to happen between them two. My answer is yes it is going to be almost exactly like with sakura and sasuke.

I know it took me a while to put this chapter. I have a lot of stuff that is distracting me and other stuff that I have to work on. I am in high school and it is like hell for me. I play video games which distract me a lot. I play midnight club la which is the funniest racing game I played yet.

I would like to thank rose tiger for the review about the spelling I had in chapter 1. Rose tiger this is to you or any other person reading this fic if you see a spelling error please tell me. Also review, give me some ideas that should be in the story.

I also know some people are thinking why would I want naruto to leave konoha by kyubi, then going with the pervert, or get banished by the council. Answer is simple it will be better if the kyubi was to tell him to leave so they can bond together.

This is the longest chapter until I make more that might be longer. In the further I will probably be reading this thinking this is one hell of a story and want to right a review to the guy who made it. I will probably feel like a dumbass when I find out I wrote this story. I also had to read some fanfics to find names for the council members. That is all I have to say.

T-T my hands hurt like hell doing this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I will tell you what was going on when you finish this chapter. So enjoy!

Konoha rooftops-time-midnight

Naruto finally left his house and started to jump roof to roof, his destination was konoha gates. He needed to get as much distance as he can to get away from here.

"_Hey, fur ball where are we going. I know we are leaving the village but I want to know where we going to go"._

"**If you are going to be trained by me, I expect you to show some respect instead of calling me nicknames. Do you understand".**

"_Yea, yea I understand, but I am not calling you kyuubi-sama, I know for a fact I will never call you that. So don't try and attempt me to say it"._

"**Grrrrrrrrrrr".**

"_Hey, no growling, you want to growl do it at someone else, not me. Now since I can't call you fur ball no more, I am going to have to give you a new nickname. Hmm, how about . . . . Kyu. Do you want that name or should I choose a different one"._

"**No, that name is just fine. Now brat, where we going is some-".**

"_Hey, where is my respect. I stopped with the nicknames and you should to, unless you want me calling you fur ball again"._

"**Grrrrrrrrr, fine, since you where kind of nice to give me a respectful name, I will also give you a more respectful name".**

"_And what would that be, it better not be bad or I am going to kill you"._

"**I am still thinking, and there is no way you can kill me".**

"_Oh really, so if I kill myself then you won't die right" _said naruto having a little sarcasm in his voice.

"**Grrrrrrrrrr".**

"_What I say about growling at me, you know I am right so quit your growling"._

"**Like you can kill yourself anyways".**

"_You don't think I can kill myself, I feel disappointed kyu for you saying that. I have been beat, stabbed, starved, and almost committed suicide because of the dame villagers. So don't try and say that I won't kill myself"._

The kyuubi could not say anymore, even though he is trapped inside the cage he was never bored since he would go through naruto's memory. He seen the beating's he got, him being stabbed by some villagers, and being starved. He even watched him almost commit suicide until iruka came in and stooped him. If iruka was not there he would have died which sent a shiver down his back.

Memory flashback

A nine year old naruto was running through the streets of konoha as fast as he can. It was October 10 and some villagers would come and beat him to death. Sometimes naruto was able to escape, some he where not so quite lucky. This birth day he was able to get away from them, but knowing them they would go search his house. And whenever he would get away he would go to the top of the fourths heard and rest there. He would go to the fourths head to either clear his mind or get away from the villagers.

Naruto was on top of the fourths head watching the festival for the defeat of the kyuubi go on. He wanted to go and have a good time and play some pranks but ever since the villagers would beat him on this day he never went to the festival. He sat quietly with a knife he got from a villager that threw it at him. Luckily he was not a ninja and just a citizen of konoha or he would be dead.

"I don't know why they hate me so much, all I do is play pranks and I never hurt anyone. So why would they call me demon and say I killed their loved ones" he said as he started to tear and started to look at the knife.

"Maybe if I kill myself, we both would be happy. For them they would be happy I would be gone, for me I would be happy that I won't feel any more pain".

He closed his eyes and held the knife so it would be right in front of his heart. He pulled it back and lunged it towards him. He waited for pain but nothing came. He open his eye's to see a hand stopping him from letting the knife plunging into him. He followed the hand up to the person. To his amazement it was his sensei, iruka.

"Iruka-sensei".

"What are you doing naruto, are you trying to kill yourself" he said with anger in his voice. He didn't want to see one of his students die; he also hated naruto since iruka thought he was the kyuubi. Iruka soon gave up on naruto for being the kyuubi when the third told him that naruto is just a scared boy that houses the nine tailed fox. The third told iruka to watch naruto, just in case he would commit suicide one day. Luckily iruka has been following naruto when he saw him pick up the knife.

"Let go iruka-sensei".

"And why would I do that".

"So I can die in peace and be happy for once and the village".

"Sigh, naruto did you think what would happen to me, the third, and the people who work at the ramen shop do after you die".

Naruto had his head down in shame. He loved the old man, and the people at the ramen bar they were the only people that didn't try and kill him. So enough iruka was another person that didn't beat on him. He was like a father to him.

"No".

"Listen naruto I cannot tell you why the villager's hate you since there is law saying I cannot tell you or the younger generation. Just promise me that you won't try and commit suicide again, for me, the third, and the people who work at the ramen bar".

"I promise".

"Good". Soon enough naruto was on iruka's back.

"Now let's bring you to the third so you can rest" said iruka to naruto only to have him sleeping already. He smiled as he turned and headed for the houkage tower.

Memory flashback ended

"_Kyu you there, you being awfully quite"._

"**I am here kit; I was just watching a memory of yours".**

"_Whose kit, and you could look through my memories in there"._

"**Kit is you, and yes I can look through your memories. How do you think I keep myself entertained in here".**

"_Like sleeping or playing with your tails"_

That made kyuubi smacks his head for just asking naruto that question.

"_Any way's what does it mean since you will be calling me that"._

"**To human's it means like a son, I was once a mother of a 90 year old son. You act just like him, so you remind me of him, and before you say anything else I am not telling you what happen to him".**

"_Ok kyu I won't ask, now where are we going"._

"**Well what month is it".**

"_June"._

"**Ok, we will be going heat village".**

"_Heat village"?_

"**Heat village is a small village that is on a volcanic island. It's an island just off the coast of water country".**

"_So we are going to water country them"._

"**Yes, we are going to water country".**

"_And why are we going to heat village"._

"**We are going to heat village to meet a friend of mine who beat me in taijutsu".**

"_Didn't you say we were going to wind country so we can work on my genjutsu"._

"**Well change in plans, you need a lot of stamina for the genjutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu training".**

"_Ok"._

"**Now kit I have something to tell you that might shock you".**

"_What, that you actually have a crush on me, and you might be gay. If it is right I will never go near you again"._

"**Well you got the first one right; the main one would be that I am actually a girl".**

Next thing you know naruto was on the ground face flat in an ally. The person behind him had a sweet drop from watching him fall to the ground all of a sudden. Naruto got up from his sudden shock and began to jump on roofs again.

"_How is the great kyuubi, nine tailed demon who killed millions of people a GIRL. I say you're lying"._

"**I am not lying kit, I really am a girl".**

"_Then why do you have such a demonic voice"._

"**I have a demonic voice because I am in my demon form".**

"_So you're saying you have a human form then"._

"**Of course how do you think I travel in this world. Wait don't answer that".**

"_If you have a human form then why do you stay in your demon form"?_

"**I don't really know, I didn't think about it till now".**

"_Kyu I got a question that I must know"._

"**And that would be what kit".**

"_Why did you attack konoha all those years ago"?_

Kyuubi did not expect him to ask her this question so soon. So she decided that now is not the time to tell him.

"**Now is not the time to tell you why, but I will tell you when we rest up on the ship to water country. Also try and lose the straggler that is following us, I don't know if it is a genin or a jonin suppressing his chakra. If it is a jonin try and lose him, if it is a genin knock them out".**

"_I will see at the gates whether it is a genin or jonin. Lend me some of your chakra so I can get boost in speed"._

Naruto didn't have to wait that long as red chakra surrounded him. He went on all fours which doubled his speed even more. This gave him more distance away from his stalker friend. The person behind him tried to keep up with him but he was too fast for her. Soon enough naruto arrived at the gates putting his plan into motion.

Konoha gates

He stopped at the front of the gates and did a kage bunshin. He told the kage bunshin to wait here and see who it was. Naruto's plan was quite simple, he would continue on running towards the docks while his bunshin would wait and see who was following him. As he finished talking to his bunshin he sped off into the forest towards the docks.

Naruto's bunshin stood there waiting for the stranger to appear confront him. He didn't have to wait that long as someone appeared in front of him 9 feet away. Once he looked at the person who was following him, he was stunned that it was HER. Their she stood in front of him looking at him with disgust, she hated him ever since she was on their team.

"S-s-sakura-Chan, what are you doing here late at night" he said with a little bit of shock in his voice

"I should be asking you naruto why you here and not at the hospital resting. But seeing as we are at the gates I can see you were going to leave the village".

"I'm sorry sakura-chan but I have to leave the village".

"And why do you have to leave the village, just because you didn't bring back sasuke-kun you have to leave the village".

"It's not that sakura-chan".

"Then what is it, what would make you leave the village all of a sudden".

"I can't say sakura-chan; it is a secret that you are not suppose to know".

"I hate you".

Naruto was taken aback by the words that came from sakura. He never heard sakura say those kinds of words to him. She would always hit him or call him a nickname.

"And why do you hate me sakura".

"You said you would keep your promise, but seeing you leaving mean's that it is never going to happen. Didn't you say you never go back on you word".

"Yea".

"Well, why can't you keep this one then like you kept all the others".

". . ."

"Well, I am waiting"

"He is to strong sakura-chan, I couldn't bring him back. When I was facing him I was trying to knock him out, while he tried to kill me, even though he did like twice" he said the last part in a whisper.

"I held back on the last attack, while he went in full strength. The explosion from both our attacks knocked me out. I don't know what happen after that but I probably think that he was still conscious".

"Then why are you leaving the village. Can't you stay here and get stronger so when we see him again you can keep your promise to me".

"I wanted to, but my instinct tells me that I would be leaving the village either way. I am sorry sakura-chan but I have to leave. I will get stronger and I will keep my promise. Now please don't tell baa-Chan that I left the village, I left her a note about me leaving".

"I can't naruto; if you leave I will go and tell houkage-sama. I am not letting the same thing happen twice".

"Well then I'm sorry sakura-chan" was all she heard before her world turned into pitch black.

Naruto disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of sakura. He hit her in the gut to make her unconscious. He grabbed her body and ran towards her house. Few minutes later he arrived and went through her open window. He put her into bed and pulled the sheets over her. He looked one last time at her before he poofed away. (An: poofed away XD lol, sorry me being stupid, on with the story)

Fire country's forest

Naruto was running at top speed through the tree tops. Waiting for the information on who was following him back in konoha. Soon enough he got his answer.

"Sakura" he mumbled as he sped towards the docks.

"_Hey kyu when are we going to arrive at the docks"._

"**We should arrive at the docks around morning if we keep this pace up".**

"_Well, I want to get their faster. I need more chakra"._

Naruto soon glowed red and returned to jumping on all fours to go faster.

Morning-docks

Naruto soon arrived with little time to spar. There was only one boat left and was set to leave at 9. Right now it was 7, so he decided to buy his ticket first then go grab a bit to eat.

Morning-konoha

Tsunade and shizune where on their way to the hospital for their morning routine. Since she is hokage and the best medic in fire country she would use her spare time and go to the hospital. She would do her paper work when it she was done with treating people. To her, patients are always first, then after that she would sit around and sign paper work.

Today she was in a good mood, she would be seeing if naruto woke up or not. If he was not awake she would have to use drastic measures to wake him up. (Hint: lots and lots of pain). Tsunade and shizune entered the hospital and went straight for naruto's room. It was on the second floor, on the end of the hall way. When they reached the door, tsunade grabbed the handle and slid the door.

What she saw angered her. She was staring into an empty room with the window open. Shizune came up behind her and looked into the room.

"Well looks like naruto-kun is awake".

"Yea, I forgot the brat doesn't like hospitals" she said as she smacked herself in the head.

"SHIZUNE".

"Hai, tsunade-sama"

"I want you to go and check at the ramen bar while I go check at his house. If you find him tell him to go to my office".

"Hai, tsunade-sama" shizune said before she sped off towards the Raman bar. Tsunade watched as her apprentice go down the hall and down the stairs. She huffed; shizune was like a little sister to her. While naruto was like a son or brother to her. (I put both because I don't want to hear you people say that he is more like a son to her or he is more like a brother to her).

"Well I better see what that baka is doing" she muttered as she too went down the hall and stairs to go to naruto's house.

Naruto house-8:00-morning

She soon arrived at naruto's door, knocking and waiting for him to answer. She been knocking for about 5 minutes, she soon got to aggravated and kicked down the door.

"_He can buy a new door" _she said as she steeped in and went for the bedroom.

When she opened the door she only met an empty room. She looked around and notices something was off. She looked through his drawers and cabinets only to find nothing. Last time she was in here it was full. This time though it was completely empty. She then notice a note on the bed that she didn't see before when she came in. she picked up the letter and read what was on the paper to herself.

_**Dear baa-Chan,**_ after just hearing that she already had a tick mark on her head. She always hated him for calling her that. She cleared her mind off that as she kept on reading.

_**If you are reading this baa-Chan, then that would mean that you are trying to look for me. I have left konoha and going on my own to train. I do not know if I will ever return to konoha, since I was always seen as a demon there. I will write to you though when I get the chance. **_

_**So you know that training is one reason I left konoha. The other reason was the kyuubi talked me into it. He said he would train me, I don't see him training me when he told me I was going to be trained by some people that were able to beat him. Who would have known that the great kyuubi was actually beaten, I was surprised when I heard it.**_

_**Well anyways, do not try and send a search party after me. I should probably be out of fire country by now, since I am writing this letter at midnight. **_

_**P.S. I am sorry I am doing this but it is for the benefits of me and konoha. I love you baa-chan. Hope to see you soon.**_

_**By Naruto Uzimaki.**_

After reading the letter she crumbled the letter into a ball.

"Dame you naruto, I swear if I ever see you again I am going to kill you" she said as she walked out of the house and went towards the hokage's office.

Docks-8:00-morning

"Achooooo" sneezed a blonde boy who also got a shiver up his spine.

"**Someone must be talking about you kit" **

"_Yea, that would probably be tsunade baa-chan. She is the only one to ever give me a shiver like that one. She must have found my letter and might want to kill me. I better not see her again or it would be the last time I would ever see her"._

"**Well any ways. Seeing as you finished eating, you might as well get some new cloths so no one will recognize you. If we ever see any of your comrades".**

"_Yea, you're probably right. Knowing baa-Chan she is going to send a search party after me anyways"._

Naruto walked into a clothes shop and looked around. Some things caught his eye that the kyuubi wanted him to get. Naruto didn't think they would have any of this kind of clothing since the events that happen 13 years ago. Listening to her, he grabbed the articles of clothing and went to go try it on.

When he came out, he was dressed in a red jacket with the kyuubi symbol on it (that would be nine tails). On the arms of the jacket it had the word fox on it. His pants where jet black witch looked good with the red jacket. He also had an undershirt that was also jet black. He decided that this would do, so he went to go pay for it. He also paid for a black robe with flames on the bottom, which also had the word fox on the back of the robe.

Since he was going to be trained by the kyuubi he might as well buy stuff that has foxes on it.

"**That looks so good on you kit"**

"_Uh, thank you kyu. Well any ways I should get going and get on the boat. It is already 8:30"._

"**When you on the boat I want to talk to you. So come down here when we set off".**

"_Don't worry, I am tired and need some rest. Once I get on the boat and find my room I am going to sleep. I will talk to you when I get their"._

Naruto soon enough arrived at where the boat was setting off. He showed the man the ticket and got on. He went looking for his room below deck. Once he found his room, he put his stuff down, locked his door, and went straight to bed.

Konoha-houkages office-9:00-morning

Tsunade ran from naruto's house all the way to her office in a matter of minutes. When she arrived shizune was already waiting for her arrival with naruto. Shizune was hoping naruto was with tsunade since she didn't find him at the ramen bar, but when tsunade came bursting through the door without a naruto by her side, she started to worry.

"Tsunade-sama, did you find naruto-kun".

"No shizune, but he did leave me this note explaining why he left".

"What does it say on the note" she asked as she suddenly felt dread upon hearing tsunades next words.

"He left konoha" said tsunade in a sadden voice.

Shizune was shocked that he would leave all of a sudden. She didn't know why he would leave konoha and all of them behind.

"_Why did you have to leave naruto-kun, you have friends here. We all love you; no one hates you, so why would you leave us all behind us"._

"SHIZUNE"

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up and waited for orders.

"I want you to fetch me shikamaru, and while you at, try to find that dame pervert. Tell them to report here immediately".

"Hai, tsunade-sama" she said as she went to go find them leaving tsunade to her thoughts.

"_Just what are you doing-" _she said as her gaze went out the window and land on the houkage's monument.

"_Naruto"._

Naruto's mindscape

Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip, etc.

Was the only sound naruto heard as he awoke in a sewer of some sort. Getting up from the water he was laying in, he started to walk until he reached a big corridor. He knew where he was, and he knew where he was going. Only problem he was going to meet the kyuubi in human form. He had many thought's running across his mind about her appearance. Is she ugly, is she beautiful, is she old (well of course she is old, she like what 9,500 years old).

When naruto entered the chamber he can see the cage before him and like always it was dark at the end. He walked a bit closer until he was in the middle of the room.

"Kyu" he called waiting for a reply.

"**I'm here kit"** came a sweet feminine voice. Naruto knew that the kyuubi was no longer in her demon form but rather in her human form by just the sound of her voice. Coming out of his daze about her voice, he saw a girl standing in front of the cage.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor, his eyes bulged out of his sockets, and he was bleeding from his nose, ears, and mouth. What he saw was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. She had red long hair that went to her mid back. She had red eyes that had slits for pupils. She also had the three black streaks across each check like him. Moving down to her chest, she had luscious C cup breast that where begging to be touched. She also had a perfect waist size and to him her ass looked like it was also begging to be touched by him. What made it even sexier was that she wore a deep red kimono that had a v neck. This showed a lot of cleavage.

"**Naruto-kun, are you ok" **she said as she had a cute little face on.

With her making that cute face was enough to send him over the edge and faint right on the spot. Of course the kyuubi had to run to him and wake him up.

"**Naruto-kun" **she said as she started to hit his cheeks lightly.

"**Naruto-kun, naruto-kun"** she called out as she added a little bit more pressure into her hand.

She was getting aggravated that he was not waking up so she was going to scream in his ears, when she came up with a way that would surly wake him up.

"**Naruto-kun if you don't wake up, I am going to have to kiss you to make you wake up" **she said only to find naruto gone.

"**Where he go" **she said with a look of surprise on her face. She didn't even feel him jump off her arms.

She soon found him about 18 feet away from her with his back turned.

"**Naruto what are you doing over there and why are you facing towards a wall".**

"I am over here so you won't kiss me; also I am facing the wall so I won't get another nose bleed if I look at you".

He never got an answer, only splashing water and the sound of feat walking towards him. He didn't want to look back or he might faint again so he tried to stay focus at the wall he was in front of. Even if his eyes where occupied, his ears could hear the splashing and the feat stop walking behind him. Next thing he knew was a body pressed against his back and arms going around his neck. He then heard the kyuubi put her head to his ears and whispered to him.

"**Why would you not look at me, am I not that beautiful to look at" **she said as she ended it with her nibbling his ear.

When the kyuubi did that he let out a moan. He couldn't move he was just enjoying the moment. Kyuubi took notice in the moan he created and started to nibble more on his ears. The more she nibbled, the more he moaned. Finally she let up and stopped teasing him.

"**Did that feel good naruto-kun". **The only reply she got from him was the panting from the experience she gave him.

Naruto's body relaxed as his body went into the kyuubi's. Kyuubi felt his body leaning on her so she moved back a bit and put his head on her lap. She held his head with her left as she stroked his hair with her right. He looked peaceful and that's what she wanted.

Naruto was in complete heaven as he looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that this woman kill thousands of people. To him she was just too peaceful. He then remembered that how was she outside her cage. So he decided to break the peace full moment between them.

"Kyu-chan".

"**Yes, naruto-kun".**

"I got to ask you a couple of things, are you ok with me asking you questions".

"**Yes naruto-kun, I am fine with you asking me questions".**

"Ok, my first question is how are you outside your cage".

"**Well naruto-kun, if you remember the fourth houkage sealed me in you while I was in my demon form. My demon form cannot break the bars or go through them, but you reminded me of my human form which can easily go through the bars".**

"Does that mean you're free" he asked thinking that it might have been a bad idea talking to the kyuubi about her human form.

"**No, I am not free. Even if I can go through the bars I cannot break the seal that keeps me inside of you. If I was able to break the seal I would have done it a long time ago".**

"And how would you do that if you were able to break the seal".

"**If you forgot naruto-kun, I have nine tails in my demon form that can go through the bars".**

"Oh yea" he said as he completely forgot about the tails she had when in her demon form. He heard the kyuubi giggle at him for forgetting that she had tails.

"**Now what is your next question for me".**

"This question is the question I told you when we were leaving konoha. Why did you attack the hidden leaf village".

"**Well, do you remember what I said about my son".**

"Yea".

"**Shinobi from konoha killed my son" **she said as he could hear the tears start to form.

Naruto was stunned to hear shinobi from konoha killed the kyuubi's son. Why they did it he would never know. He heard the kyuubi sniffle, to him that was the sign of her crying, and he hated when women cry. So he got up and put his arms around her to comfort her. He knew that he hit a bad subject to talk about. He held her there as she cried into his shoulder. After a while he was holding a sleeping kyuubi in his arms.

Since she was sleeping he picked her up bridal stride and carried her to the nearest wall. He put his back against the wall, while he put the kyuubi's back against him and put his arms around her waist to keep her comfort. Since she was asleep he might as well fall asleep to. It sounded weird to him since he was sleeping in the real world, but his mind was still awake. So he put his head in the crock of the kyuubi's neck and waited for sleep to overwhelm him.

Konoha-houkage's office-10:00

Tsunade was in her office waiting for shizune to bring shikameru and jiraya. While she was waiting, she was doing something she world rarely ever do and that would be drinking a bottle of sake. She would only drink sake when something important was going on and she didn't know how to solve it. Her only best solution was to send a search party after him even though in the letter he said it would be pointless. He said in the letter that he was going to be trained by some people that beat the kyuubi. So she had to find out who where the people that beat the almighty kyuubi.

She was about to drink her shake again only to have the door fly open.

"Tsunade-sama I have brought shikamaru and jiraya as you ordered".

"Good work shizune, bring in jiraya first".

"Hai tsunade-sama".

Tsunade gazed at the door waiting for the pervert to come in.

"You better have a good reason for me leaving my-" was the only words he was able to say before being launched out the window and into the main street for about roughly 33 yards.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SCARING ME LIKE THAT YOU GOD DAME PERVERT" she screamed out the window yelling at the pervert for scaring her like that. The citizens all had sweet drops on their head from the sudden display. Everyone knows that there are two things that can get you flying through the air or the wall. One is waking up the houkage from her nap, second would be scaring the houkage. Jiraya was tsunades teammate, so he should know what she likes or dislikes. Even though it seems that he forgets that she can launch him through walls hen being scared.

"NOW GET UP HERE BEFORE I BURN EVERY BOOK YOU EVER MADE" she said before sitting down back at her desk.

Getting up from the punch he just got, he jumped up into the window of the houkages office.

"What the hell you do that for".

"I did that because you scared me".

"How did I scare you, you and I know that I never use a door, I always use the window".

"Well since shizune said she brought you here, I thought you would be outside the door".

"I was, but if I was to come through the door I was afraid that something might come flying at me".

"Well, you got it either way".

"Anyways, I see you drinking which only means that something bad happened".

She didn't say anything all she did was hand over the letter to jiraya. Jiraya took the letter and started to read.

"Do you know where he went" he said with a more serious tone now knowing what she called him here.

"No, he said he was going to be trained by some people that were able to beat the kyuubi. I am trying to figure out who has enough strength or power to be able to beat the kyuubi".

"So you want me to find him and bring him back".

"Exactly".

"Well I can call the frogs and tell them to keep an eye on naruto. So if he moves from his spot before I get to him I would be able to know where he went. Another way I can track him down is by using my spy network. I could tell them to keep a look out on a boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. If they get anything about him they would have to report it immediately to me".

"Well, since we have the frogs and the spy network looking for him. We might see him again in about three months if the search party cannot find him".

"You're sending a search party"?

"Yes I am sending a search party. We don't know if he is telling the truth or if he is lying".

"What do you mean if he is telling the truth or if he is lying".

"In the letter he says that by the time I find it and read it he would be out of fire country and won't be able to track. It might be true but he might think that I won't send a search party after him so he would be taking his time getting out of fire country. It is a 50-50 chance that we might be able to bring him back".

"I see, so who are you sending on the search party".

"I am not picking on who is going, I only picked who would lead the team".

"And who would that be".

"The one who lead the retrieval mission to bring back sasuke uchiha, shikamaru Nara".

"Isn't he injured".

"He only has a broken pinky, he can go".

"But who would he pick, he picked the best of the best to go retrieve the uchiha and they are out of commission".

"Correction, he picked the best genin to go with him" she said as she gulped down another bottle of sake.

"Jiraya they are many shinobi in this village he can pick from, that are capable of helping him in this mission. Do not doubt his skill; he can probably outwit both of us if we were facing him".

"Alright tsunade, I leave him in your hands, I have to go an update the spy network and call the toads" he said before poofing away.

Sighing she got up and walked towards the door. She exited he office into the hallway where shikamaru was waiting for him to be called into her office.

"houkage-sama" he said as he got up and waited for orders.

"Shikamaru I need you to bring four genin with you to konoha gates. Once you and your team mates are there, I will brief you on your mission".

"Is that all houkage-sama"

"Hai"

"Sigh, very well" he said before running down the hallway.

Feeling she had some time before going to the gates, she decided to head to the bar for some sake.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto did not know what is more embarrassing, having a sex dream about the kyuubi or waking up hearing kyuubi moan out his name in her sleep. The kyuubi was probably having a sex dream about him in her sleep.

Forgetting about that he looked down at the kyuubi's sleeping figure. Looking down at the kyuubi's figure soon became a bad idea to him. From the position he was in, he was able to look inside the kimono that the kyuubi was wearing. Too bad for him since he was knocked unconscious from the sudden sight he saw.

Trying to discard the image he just saw, he tries to think of a way on how to wake her up. He thought how would he do it without her being in a bad mood. He knows girls always have a bad mood if you disturb them in their sleep. He had too much experience waking up tsunade to know she was in a bad mood.

Thinking back to hard he remembered what the kyuubi did to him that felt incredible. He never knew that his ears where that sensitive to touch before. He would always touch them but he never felt anything like that before. Deep in thought, he wanted to repay the kyuubi for making him feel so good. So he decided that the least thing he can do is what she did to him.

Without thinking about it twice he went over to the right side of the kyuubi's face and started to nibble on her ear, which of course resulted in the kyuubi moaning very loud. Not letting up, he bit the ear a bit more.

"**Naaaaaaaaaruto-kun".**

Hearing the kyuubi's voice moan out his name, he decided to take it up a notch. He bit the ear one last time before letting go, when he let go of her ear she let out a whimper about the sudden loss of pleasure.

"**Why did 'pant' you stop, that felt-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".**

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when naruto bit down on her neck. Feeling so much pleasure, her right hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed him more into her neck. Seeing as the kyuubi didn't want him to stop, he hungrily attacked her neck. He tried anything between biting, licking, and sucking to make her moan.

"**Naruto-kun, please stop".**

Hearing her plead he kissed her neck before leaning back on the wall.

"Didn't you say not to stop".

"**Yes I did say don't stop, but you where giving me too much pleasure".**

"Well, how did you like your wakeup call".

"**It felt good; you should do that more often".**

"Only if you wake me up the same way".

"**So who ever wakes up first has to wake up the other by biting their neck".**

"exactly, but you have to do it in a pleasurable way".

"**Ok" **she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"**Now before I cried myself to sleep, I was talking about how konoha shinobi killed my son".**

"Are you sure it was konoha shinobi, it could have been another village that put a genjutsu on their headbands to try to confuse you".

"**And who would do that".**

"Well you attacked konoha right after the third great shinobi war. It might have been rock shinobi that where trying to use you, and destroy konoha".

"**That would have been right, if some of the shinobi didn't have on a purple like rope around their waist. Which I have seen some konoha shinobi wear".**

"A purple like rope around their waist".

Thinking back on all his adventures he only saw it a few times. Sudden shock came to him from where he remembered the purple like rope. Coming out of his shock state he could see that kyuubi was looking at him with a confuse look.

"I remember where I seen it".

"**Where did you see it".**

"When me, baa-Chan, shizune-neechan and ero-senin where facing orochimaru and kabuto. I saw orochimaru have a purple like rope around his waist".

"**Isn't orochimaru holder of the snake contracts".**

"Yea".

"**I hate snakes; I always knew he was up to no good".**

"Why do you hate snakes".

"**Because I am a fox and foxes hate snakes, simple as that".**

"So does that mean orochimaru was the one who killed your son".

"**It looks like it, since I saw the forehead protectors had the konoha symbol I believed that they where betraying me".**

"What do you mean betray you, did you have an agreement with konoha".

"**I did have an agreement with konoha, it was when the third became houkage that I signed a treaty with him. He would leave me alone and I would leave them alone".**

"But aren't you a demon that likes to eat people".

"**I might be a demon but at of all the tail beast I am the most peaceful demon".**

"And how are you the most peaceful demon, with the power to split a mountain in two with a flick of your tail is not very peaceful".

"**When you grow older you get less violent".**

"I wouldn't say that seeing tsunade beats me and purvey sage into a pulp if we do something stupid".

"**Well she is 50, she is not that old. Once she reaches the 70's she will be less violent".**

"Any ways, why would orochimaru kill your son".

"**Even I don't know the reason why he killed my son but I will kill him, now that I know he was the one responsible for all this mess".**

"Well I should be heading back to the real world so I can eat, I'm hungry".

"**You are not going anywhere until you do three things for me".**

"And what are these three things I am supposed to do for you".

"**Well one is changing the landscape in here. I don't like sewers, and I hate being confined in tiny places".**

"I can change the scenery; I thought it came with that cage of yours".

"**It's your mind, you can make the scenery any way you want and you're the one that put this sewer and cage here in the first place".**

"Well what do you want me to change it into".

"**How about a mansion, about medium size, with two floors and a hot spring in the back. Also around the mansion is a wide open grass field with a lake in front".**

"Is that it".

"**Hai".**

"All right one mansion coming up"

And before you know it they were in a grassy field overlooking a lake. Looking back they could see the mansion and in front of the door was the seal.

Getting up from her spot she ran towards the front of the door. Looking back she can see naruto did not leave his spot.

"**Naruto-kun aren't you coming to see what the inside is like".**

Getting up from his spot he walked towards the mansion. When he arrived, kyuubi gave him a smile before turning around and opening the door. Opening the door they came face to face with the living room. In the middle of the living room was a dining table. Around it where a few couches that made it feel a little cozy in the room.

Grabbing naruto's hand kyuubi lead him into the kitchen. The kitchen had a table in the middle while cabinets of stored food surrounded it. After taking a look in the kitchen, kyuubi lead him upstairs where the rooms where. They soon came upon a large set of doors which they believed to be the master bedroom.

Opening the doors they could see a king sized bed in the middle of the room. Kyuubi being the girl that she is jumped on the bed to lie down. Felling the softness of the bed she went under the covers. Felling lonely under the covers she decided to call naruto into the bed.

"**Naruto-kun I'm felling mighty lonely under the covers, I need someone to keep me comfort" **she said in a seductive voice while slipping off part of her kimono.

Too bad for naruto as he took that full force, he rocketed right out of the room and into the hallway. Kyuubi felling her concern for him got out of the bed and ran to him. Seeing him dazed she decided to take him out back where the hot springs where. Picking him up by the arm she dragged him towards the hot springs.

When she got to the back she was amazed by the site of how the hot springs where. Forgetting about naruto she accidently let go of him causing him to hit his head on the hard ground. Yelling in pain naruto jumped up holding the back of his head.

"What was that for kyu-chan".

"**Goman naruto-kun. I was too mesmerized about the site of the hot springs".**

"Well you can go in later when you tell me your other wises".

"**Oh, I almost forgot about that. The other thing I want you do is sign the fox contract" **she said before pulling out a big scroll and unwrapping it.

"Um kyu-chan, I already have an animal summoning".

"**Well I don't care, you are signing the fox contract or I am not going to wake you up in the most pleasurable way".**

"Alright, alright, I will do it".

Biting his thumb and spreading out the blood onto his other fingers, he signed his name on to the contract.

"**Now you might be wondering what is going to happen with the toad contract".**

He nodded in agreement.

"**Since you signed another contract the toads have probably notice that you have lost contact with them. They are probably thinking you might be dead or you signed another contract. Now naruto-kun you are the first one to sign the contract of the foxes. So you better call them later so you can get to know each other better".**

"**Now for my last wish is for you to call me into the real world".**

"I can do that".

"**Yes, since you signed the fox contract you can summon me. All you have to do is think about me when doing the summoning jutsu and I will appear. Now if you don't mind I am going to take a bath in the hot spring".**

Before naruto can protest about her getting naked in front of him, she already slipped out of her clothes and jumped into the hot spring. Waiting for kyuubi to resurface, he sat Indian style on the side of the hot spring. Too bad for naruto because kyuubi soon popped up right in front of him, grabbing his neck and pulling him underwater.

Naruto soon resurfaced trying to get out of the hot spring as fast as possible. Naruto didn't get far as pair of hands went around his neck, stopping him in his tracks.

"**What's the matter naruto-kun, don't you want to take a bath with me". **

To make it even worse for naruto she pushed her breast into his back, making him have a deep red color blush on his face.

"I-it's not t-that kyu-chan, I n-need to go back t-to the real world so I c-can eat".

"**Are you going to come back when you're done".**

"Hai".

"**Ok, I will be sleeping in my room, come wake me up when you come so we can go in the hot spring together".**

"I will".

He kissed her on the cheek before going back to the real world. After he left kyuubi got out of the bath, put on her kimono and went to her room. (Her room is the master bed room if you can't figure it out).

Boat-below deck-bedroom

Waking up, he looked around the room for a clock. He found one above the door that read 12:00.

"Sigh, its lunch time".

Getting up he moved towards his bag that had some items he brought with him when he left his house. Taking out a bowl, chopsticks, and an instant ramen cup, he went right to work on making his lunch.

Konoha gates-12:00

Tsunade looked at who shikamaru brought with him on this mission. There was shikamaru, shino, ino, hinata, and tenten. She couldn't blame him since ¾ of the boy's are out of commission, so he chose girls.

"Now since you are all here, I will brief you are on your mission. Your mission is to bring back a shinobi that left konoha".

"houkage-sama, why are we going after sasuke again when we couldn't bring him back on the last retrieval mission" asked shikamaru.

"Who ever said that you were going after the uchiha. The shinobi you going after left last night. You are to track him down and bring him back so I can ring his neck for leaving the village".

"Do you know who we are going after".

"Hai, I do know who you are going after, he left me a note that told me he was leaving".

"Well who is it then" asked ino.

"NARUTO UZIMAKI".

Cliff hanger, I'm so evil, not.

Ok I have been having some problems lately about me making this chapter. The first problem was with my Microsoft word. My Microsoft word was corrupted so I had to restart my computer, but I couldn't restart it without having all my work saved on an usb. The second problem was finding an usb. When I did get an usb, I saved it and restarted my computer.

The third problem was with my usb. Somehow my computer could not find the usb, when I put in the usb. It took me two weeks until I finally got it to start working again. The fourth problem was when I did get it to work; the chapter I was working on was corrupted. So I had to delete my chapter and start over again. I hope it never happens again.

Now you might be asking yourself why is their narutoXfemale kyuubi in this story when the main parings are narutoXhinata. Naruto and female kyuubi are side parings. I wanted naruto to have what I like to call an inner girlfriend. While hinata is the real world girlfriend. I made naruto able to call out kyuubi so when he gets together with hinata it would be a three some. More fun for me, not, since this is rated T not M. if you want some lemons I need at least 9 reviews saying Rated m. it can't be the same person either.

Also I am having a poll. The poll is about naruto's name in the future. As you read in the summery I called him red-tipped golden fox. You can keep this one or make your own. The poll will end at the end of January. At the end I will tally up the votes and announce the winner. Have fun voting.

Also this will be naruto's meeting schedule for the people he will meet in three years.

Taijutsu-9 months

Kenjutsu-9 months

Genjutsu-9 months

Ninjutsu-9 months

Bad part about this is that he will not learn medical skills these three years. The next three years when he leaves konoha, he will meet her.

This concludes the end of this chapter, thank you for reading, hope you liked it. I do not own naruto; if I did naruto would have real fox ears and real fox tails. More entertainment and more comedy.

P.S. my name goldenfox9 is actually a fanfic. It is called Golden Fox, no nine in there. It's a great fic about naruto being banished from konoha and brought back to help in the war, same as here but a little different.

See you next time on chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi back again with new chapter. Hope you like.

I do not own naruto.

Review:

Tsunade looked at who shikamaru brought with him on this mission. There was shikamaru, shino, ino, hinata, and tenten. She couldn't blame him since ¾ of the boy's are out of commission, so he chose girls.

"Now since you are all here, I will brief you are on your mission. Your mission is to bring back a shinobi that left konoha."

"hokage-sama, why are we going after sasuke again when we couldn't bring him back on the last retrieval mission" asked shikamaru.

"Who ever said that you were going after the uchiha? The shinobi you going after left last night. You are to track him down and bring him back so I can ring his neck for leaving the village."

"Do you know who we are going after?"

"Hai, I do know who you are going after, he left me a note that told me he was leaving."

"Well who is it then" asked ino.

"NARUTO UZIMAKI."

Chapter 4

"What do you mean naruto, is he not in the hospital sleeping" asked shikamaru thinking she finally lost it.

"Sorry shikamaru but late last night he left the hospital and left konoha" said the hokage.

"How do you know that hokage-sama" asked ino thinking that she did not go to the hospital to see him.

"Well ino, he was not in the hospital when I went to check for him, so I went to his house, finding it completely empty but a note was left for me."

"What did the note say" asked tenten.

"He said that he was leaving konoha so the akatsuki won't attack the village, and the people inside it. He also said that not to send a search party after since he would be out of fire country by morning."

"Then why are we going after him if he already out of fire country" asked shikamaru.

"Why, so you can bring his ass back here so I can give him a beating for leaving konoha."

"Troublesome blonds" said shikamaru under his breath so he can only here it.

"Now shikamaru you are in charge since you are the only chunin and the most capable of leading this mission. You are to bring him back."

"And if he refuses."

"Then bring him back by force. But leave a little room so I can pummel him. Now I will be returning back to my office" said tsunade before leaving.

"Sigh, troublesome blonds" said shikamaru while looking at the clouds.

While shikamaru was formulating a plan to go after their blond friend. Hinata was deep in thought of hearing her beloved naruto, leave konoha. She was going to break down and sob right in front of everybody, but she wanted to stay strong so she can bring him back. Unknown to hinata ino can see the sadness on hinata's face. She knew why, everyone knew that hinata likes naruto, but naruto was too much of an idiot to realize it. Gathering up her courage she went over to hinata to talk to her.

"Hinata are you alright, you don't look so good."

Hearing ino talking to her she snapped out of her thoughts to talk to her.

"I am fine ino, nothing is wrong." She said trying to hide her face from her.

"It's naruto, right hinata. That's what's bothering you."

"What are you talking about ino? Nothing is bothering me."

"Hinata, everyone knows that you have a crush on naruto. If he was hurt, you where the first to ask if he was ok. You worry about him more than any of us." Said ino putting her hands to her hips.

"Hinata listen. You have to face your fears and confront him if you want him to notice you. You can't just keep on stalking him for the rest of your life."

Hinata jumped hearing that ino found out that she stalks naruto where ever he goes.

"What are you talking about ino, I don't stalk him." She said while blushing uncontrollably.

"hinata I have you seen you where ever he goes, when he trains, when he eats, also when he goes home. Hinata you have to come out of your shell or some other girl might take him away."

Hinata didn't like the idea of her naruto going out with another girl.

"_Ino is right. If I don't tell how I fell towards him I might be too late and lose him against another girl. What should I do?"_

"What are you two talking about?" Ino and hinata looked at who was the person referring to. Only to see that tenten had come over to see what they were talking about.

"Well I was telling hinata that if she does not get her act together. She is going to lose her man."

"And who might this man be, that hinata likes." Asked tenten since she didn't know. (The only people that know that hinata likes naruto are their old academy class. No one else knows.)

"Naruto." Said ino making hinata even blush more.

"Nani, but doesn't naruto like sakura."

"Yea he does, but he is too big of a block head to notice that hinata likes him."

"Well, what I am I suppose to do." Said hinata startling tenten and ino form what hinata said.

"Well what you can do first is to bring him back. After that you have to tell him you like him, or I am telling him for you."

"But what if he doesn't like me back, he always liked sakura. He always thought I was weird to him."

"He thought you where weird because you would keep stuttering and fainting whenever you where near him." Said shino startling the girls.

"Shino, how long have you been there and how much have you heard" said tenten.

"I have been here for quite some time since I too am a part of this mission."

"Anyways, hinata just promise me that you will tell him when we bring him back."

"Will you tell him if I don't" asking hinata thinking she might not have to tell him.

"I might, if you don't tell him within the given month we bring him back. I will tell him. So do we have ourselves a deal" she asked as she put a hand in front of her.

Hinata was having a rough time picking to make the promise or not. If she didn't then that would mean that she broke her nindo. If she did she would have to confess her love to naruto.

"_What would naruto do in this kind of situation? I doubt he would break his nindo, but would he confess his love to sakura or anyone else."_

Thinking too much she decided that naruto would always make promises. He would never back down from them even if he was to die. She reached over with her hand and grabbed ino's.

"I promise" she said as she shook her hand.

"Well, you got yourself a promise hinata."

"if you're done with your little talk, it would be nice to come over here so I can tell you the formation we are going to be in. troublesome women" said shikmaru in a mumble on the last part.

"What you say shikamaru, I heard you say troublesome women." She said as she walked over to her partner and started to strangle him. "How many times do I have to tell you that not to say troublesome."

"Ino I think you should let him go if we are going to chase after naruto." Said tenten with her and hinata having sweat drops on their head for ino shaking shikamaru around too much.

"Gomen" she said as she let go of him, only to have him fall to the floor. "Hey shikamaru no time for resting. Get your lazy ass up, we got a mission to do."

"Ino I think he dazed out from you shaking him too much" said hinata.

"Get up you lazy bum we got a mission" she said not hearing hinatas words as she started to stomp on him.

"Hey why the hell are you stomping on me?"

"Because your dumb ass went to sleep".

"Because you shook me to death"

"Because I told you not to say troublesome no more" ino said as she and shikamaru threw death glares at each other.

While that was going on hinata and tenten had sweat drops on their heads from the performance shikamru and ino just did. Shino was just shino, saying nothing at all.

"Anyway, now that I got all of your attention I can begin on how we are formation is going to be. The last one I did was a straight line, but I feel that this is a different retrieval mission then the last one. So we will be travailing in an n X formation. Even if we are going after naruto, we might encounter enemies."

"I will be in the middle in the formation. I can provide support to the front and back. Hinata would be on my upper left. You will use your byakugan for any enemies that might ambush us. Shino you will be on my upper right. Since both you and hinata are good at close combat. I put you both in front. Also we need a tracker so shino try to find naruto's sent."

"Now ino you will be on my bottom left. Since your abilities are long range you will be in the back supporting the three of us. Tenten you will be on the bottom right of me. The same purpose as ino, you are to support us if we run into an enemy. Any questions" he looked around seeing them say nothing he proceeded.

"Ok then, shino did you pick up his sent with your bugs."

"Yes my bugs his sent. It was easy to find since he didn't think we would be coming after him."

"Well, let's start moving then" said shikamaru as they bounded off into the trees towards naruto's direction.

Boat-bedroom-time-1:00

"Ahhhhhhhhh that felt refreshing" said naruto as he finished his ninth bowl of ramen. Patting his stomach he let out a sigh. Thinking back on what he did, he didn't know if he would ever go back. Leaving that topic he went on how he signed the contract of foxes and kyu told him to get to know each the foxes better.

Standing up he focused his necessary chakra into his hands and did the hands seals for it.

"Kuchhiyose No jutsu" he screamed as the whole room was covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared he did not expect to see three small foxes looking at him.

"_Ok, why are there three foxes instead of one. I thought you can only bring one out to fight or talk. I used the same amount of chakra I use so I can summon Gamakichi when I had the toad contract."_

Looking at the foxes more closely he saw the first one had on bright yellow coat. Much like his hair. It had three tails and blue eyes. The look of the first fox made him think that if he was a fox he would look like that. The second fox had a red coat much like kyu's when she was in demon form. The fox also had three tails and had white eyes. He thought he might have summoned a miniature kyuubi for a second. The third fox had a brown coat. It also had three tails as the other two. But the eyes where brown just like its coat. The other had different colored eyes.

While naruto was studying them the young foxes where getting as much information as they can about their summoned. The red fox and the brown fox looked at the yellow fox at naruto looking at the resemblance. The yellow fox thought he might have found a long lost brother or something like that. Suddenly the brown the fox caught the scent of another fox in the room, she tried to find where but only found it lay upoun the person that had summon them. The red fox was thinking on how this human was able to summon foxes without signing the contract. So many questions.

"Hey flash. He kind of looks like you" said the red fox.

"I can see that akatko, it is freaking me out" said flash

"What is freaking me out that he smells of fox" said the brown fox

Akatko sniffed the air and also smelled it.

"Your right Asami, he does smell of fox" said Akatko

"He is looking at us weirdly. Do you think he can speak and hear fox?" Said flash tilting his heads like naruto is doing while looking at them.

"Of course he can't hear us. He is just some stupid human who accidently summoned us. No fox was ever summoned to the human world" Said akatko.

Naruto was just sitting back watching the foxes talk amongst themselves. Of course he can hear him since he had the kyuubi in him. He found he can speak fox when the yellow fox said they were speaking fox. After hearing the red foxes comment a vein pooped on his head.

"You know I am right here I can understand every word you say right." Naruto said as he watched the three fox's reactions.

"You can understand us" said flash thinking that he might be actually a fox in disguised.

Naruto nodded his towards flash.

"If you can understand us then tell us our names" said akatko.

"Ok, the yellow one is flash, your akatko, while the brown one is asami." Naruto said calmly.

"How are you able to speak fox, you are just a human." Asked asami thinking they might be under an illusion by one of her fellow friends.

"I don't know myself, but since I answered your questions. You have to answer mine." The three foxes nodded their head witch told naruto they where listening.

"Ok first one why are there three of you instead of one. Aren't summoning called out one by one."

"Well the fox contract works different, if you summon a fox you get three. Just like us. The reason is the different types we are" Said akatko

"I am a taijutsu fox. So I am almost use fighting moves instead of jutsus. I am also the fastest fox in our clan. Which I was named flash. I am used for sending messages or used to steal equipment from other enemies. I am basically a stealthy fox."

"I am a ninjutsu fox. I mostly work on sending a bunch of ninjutsu at my enemies. I am the best ninjutsu fox in my clan. I am used for offensive attacks, so I am an offensive fox" said akatko

"I am a genjutsu fox. I mostly distract my opponents while akatko would finish them off. I am the best the genjutsu user in my clan. I am mostly used for defensive attacks, so I am a defensive fox" said asami.

"So basically you're like a team that has no weakness what so ever. Can't be defeated by taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu." Said naruto thinking that foxes might not be so bad after all.

"That is correct, you're pretty for smart for a human such as yourself" said akatko.

"Thank you" said naruto as he scratched the back of his head and laughs a little. Until he realized that was an insult.

"Hey I am not that dumb. Now my second is why asami is the only one having regular eyes."

"So you want to know about the eyes and our fur coats. Our eyes and fur coats have our chakra element in them." Said flash only to have naruto tilt his head not understanding.

Akatko hit her head with her paw before her coat changed to a whit color and her eyes turned red.

"You change your eyes and your fur" naruto said as he pointed a finger moving a bit back.

"This is my element I am wind and fire. Right now I am in my wind form, when I was in my red form I was in my fire state. This is my offensive jutsues."

"So that means flash, you would be lightning and water. Making you really fast and stealthy. Am I correct" which flash gave him a nod saying he was right?

"So asami would be earth, since it is your fur color and is mostly used for defensive purposes."

"You are right …, umm"

"What is the matter asami" said naruto.

"You never introduced yourself to us."

"Oh yea, I forgot. My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said in a cheery tone.

"So naruto, any more question's" said akatko

"Yea three more questions."

"That's a lot" said flash as he lay down.

"The next one is who is a boy and girl. I am not good at finding out who is a boy or girl lastly" he said as he chuckled.

"Well I am a boy, akatko is a girl and asami is also a boy."

"Okay next is who is the leader of the group of you three."

"That would be me" said akatko as she stood straight up like she was proud.

"Okay, now who is the boss of the fox contract." he asked thinking that since the kyuubi was the queen there has to be a king.

"That would be the great kyuubi, but right now no one has seen her in 13 years" said asami looking at naruto's shocked face.

"Is there anything wrong naruto" asked asami.

"Yes everything is fine, just I thought that the boss would be the king of foxes not the queen." said naruto as he put his arms in front of him.

"Well that would be true but kyuubi never did marry a male fox so there was never a king. Even though I am her younger sister, she never ever dated a guy."

When she looked at naruto his eyes where white while his jaw was on the floor from hearing that akatko was a younger sister to kyu.

"Anything wrong naruto" asked akatko.

"No nothing is wrong, but thank you for answering my questions; it was great chatting with the three of you."

"It was also fun chatting with you naruto, you are the first human to have contacted the foxes, we would have to tell the other foxes when we get back."

"Well see you flash, akatko, asami. I will see you again."

"Bye naruto" they said before they disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Well that didn't go that bad, it went quite well. Well since that is done, I guess I have to go wake up kyu-chan." said naruto talking to himself before he went under the bed sheets and went to sleep.

Konoha-sakura's house

Opening her eyes, sakura can see that she was in her room.

"NARUTO" she screamed as she jolted out of her bed looking around.

Seeing as she was in her room. She sat back down and put her hands on her head.

"_Was it all just a dream? Naruto would never leave the village and not keep a promise. Is he in the hospital still? But if it was not real then why did I have that dream." _getting up she got dressed in her clothes.

"_I should go see tsunade-sama first if he is awake or not."_

Not long before leaving her house she was in front of the hokages door. She gave a few knocks and waited for the hokages approval to enter.

"Come in" she heard, as she opened the door to see the hokage drinking a bottle of sake.

"_Is she drunk"_ she thought as she looked at all the bottles that where lying on the floor.

"What do you want sakura. Can't you see I am busy at the moment?" Said the blond hokage before taking another swish of her sake.

"Well I came to see if naruto was awake or not, tsunade-sama."

"Naruto is very much awake at the moment but no one can see him at this time."

"What do you mean tsunade-sama, he must be felling well if he is awake."

"No one can see him because he is not within this village" said tsunade as she took out another bottle of sake. (Likes to drink doesn't she.)

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing, you post to be doing work." Said shizune as she came in to find her master drinking again. Looking at the tsunade and took the bottle of sake that tsunade just opened.

"Hey give it back, it's mine" said tsunade as she put her hands out to grab it like a little girl.

"No you can't have it until you finish with all the paperwork."

"You're no fair shizune." As she pouted and started to do paperwork again.

Sakura not believing the hokage to act like that just watch as she was scolded by her apprentice. Sakura was taken out of her daze by shizune pulling her out the room.

"Um, shizune-san. Why is tsunade-sama like that? She almost act's like a kid."

"Whenever she gets drunk, she starts to act like a kid whenever someone takes her sake bottle away. But to get her to that state she would have to drink 10 bottles."

"I saw more than 10 bottles in there. Why does she drink so much though?"

"Tsunade-sama might dink sometimes but when she drinks a lot, it means she is depressed or something is bothering her. Right now, she is depressed with naruto leaving."

"So it was real then" said sakura as she muttered to herself.

"What was real sakura" said shizune.

"I thought I was dreaming about naruto leaving the village last night. But now I know it was real." She said before she started to sob.

"Wait, you mean you saw naruto leave the village. Why didn't you tell us when he left?" Shocked that sakura saw naruto before he left.

"I told him I was going to get tsunade-sama if he leaved the village. But before I knew it, he knocked me out so I wouldn't tell anyone. I woke up and thought it was just a dream, but now it seems I lost another teammate." Sakura started to sob and sink into the floor after she said that.

Shizune wrapped her arms around sakura to comfort her. She waited until she got control of herself before pulling her up onto her feet.

"Feel better sakura" shizune asked with concern in her voice.

"Yes, thank you shizune."

"Anytime sakura" she said in a cheery tone.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes she asked another question.

"Shizune, where is the sake bottle you took from tsunade-sama."

Looking down she can see that the sake bottle she took was nowhere in sight. Both sakura and shizune looked at the hokage. Only to have the hokage sleeping on the desk with a sake bottle in each hand.

"What am I ever going to do with her" shizune asked before she got a blanket a put it over tsunade. Sakura chuckled seeing the hokage sleeping on the desk and from the comment shizune made. After closing the door shizune told sakura that she will tell tsunade-sama about what sakura meeting with naruto, when she wakes up. Sakura thanked shizune for her time before leaving to meet her sensei.

Shizune sighed before leaning on the wall. "Kids these days."

"Yea, they are becoming more of a pain then I thought." Shizune jumped out of her skin when she heard someone behind her. Turning around she can see tsunade looking at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tsunade-sama. Don't scare me like that." Said shizune as she put her hand on top of her heat.

"Anyways, now that I know sakura met naruto last night means that his planned where a little delayed. Shizune I want you to fetch me kakashi, asuma, gai and kurenai and tell them to meet me in my office for a mission. I believe the group I sent after naruto won't be enough to bring him back".

"Hai hokage-sama." Said shizune before leaving tsunade in her office to do whatever she wants.

"Now that she is gone…" she said before pulling out another bottle of sake. "Back to my sake" she said before gulping down all of the sake.

Naruto's mindscape

Upon entering his mind, he was surprised to see that he was outside the house. He wanted to end up in kyu's room but it looks like he can't go into the house without going through the front door. Walking up to the door he reached the door handle and gave it a nudge. Only to find it locked.

"It's locked how the hell am I suppose to get in now" he said while looking for a way in.

He then noticed a note that was tapped to the doorbell of the house. He took the note and started to read it.

"Dear naruto, if you are reading this then you most know that you can't get inside the house so you can give me a kiss to wake me up. I put a chakra seal on the door. You have to put some chakra into the door if you want it to open. I put that seal there so if anyone would try to invade your mind they wouldn't come in here. It would only allow your chakra and my chakra to get in to the house. I will see you in my room naruto-kun."

Finishing the letter he grabbed the handle again and put some chakra into it. He gave it a nudge, and just like the vixen said it opened. He closed the door behind him, and proceeded upstairs. He walked down the hall and opened the double doors that where at the end. What awaited him inside was a sleeping kyu rolled up in the covers of the bed. He walked over and sat down next to her, looking at her beatiey. He then went down and kissed her on the lips.

"POOF"

"WHAT THE-"

"**NARUTO-KUN"** was all naruto heard before he and kyu where under the covers with her on top of him.

"Kyu-Chan what the hell are you doing."

"**I felt you come inside the house, so I made a shadow clone. So when you came I can surprise you and jump on top of you."**

"POOF"

"**Hey where did you go" **she said as she was now confused about naruto disappearing.

"I was able to make a shadow clone before you jumped on top of me." He said as he was standing in front of the door watching kyu getting out of the covers.

"**Well, now since you are here we can go inside of the hot springs together."** She said as she dragged him towards the hot springs. He was trying to make her stop so he wouldn't see her body. Even with his protests, she dragged him into the hot springs and threw him in. while he went underwater she undressed and jumped in herself.

Rising up to the surface naruto looked around for the queen of foxes. He didn't see her but saw the cloths she wore when she was in the bedroom on the floor. Seeing that, his eyes jumped out of his sockets as he tried to get out of the water as fast as possible. To his demised he was too late as two feminine hands went around his neck.

"**Naruto-kun you should really take off your cloths if you are going to bathe with me."** She seductively whispered to him making him stand straight.

"k-kyu-c-Chan w-what are you d-doing" he stuttered felling her Brest on his back.

"**I am trying to take off your cloths naruto-kun. If you take them off it would feel much more, better."**

Saying that, naruto quickly made a shadow clone jutsu and quickly switched with it. In the end he was safe on land. While the clone poofed away leaving a very disturbed kyu.

"**What you do that for naruto-kun, you promised me you would bathe with me when you would come back when you where done eating. "She** said as she pouted with her arms crossing her chest.

"I did but not with us both naked." He said as his back was turned to her so he won't get a massive nose bleed.

"**You don't want to see me in my birthday suit naruto. If you forgot naruto I have been inside you for 14 years now. I have seen naked so what is the problem seeing me naked."**

Naruto turned a very deep red. He didn't think kyuubi would watch him while he would take showers. He might as well go in with her since she saw him naked.

"Ok, but on one condition." He said as he put his hand out pointing out one finger.

Kyuubi was giggling for joy when she heard him he would come in.

"**What is your condition naruto-kun"** she asked waiting for a reply.

"That you stay on that side of the hot springs while I stay on this side" he said as he pointed where kyuubi and him was suppose to go.

"**Nope I won't agree to that one. What about if we stay back to back" **she smirked knowing he might take it.

Thinking it is not a bad idea he agreed. Kyuubi was giggling like a school girl, while naruto started to remove his clothes. He got in the water and went back to back with kyu.

"**Ahhh, this feels great doesn't naruto-kun"**

"Yea it feels great" he said as he was trying to keep his cool from not going berserk from being next to a beautiful girl. He couldn't stop sweating knowing that kyu might bring her hands over and touch his private area.

"_Crap I am getting horny just thinking about it" _he said as he went a little lower into the water.

Unknown to him, he forgot since that it is his mind kyu can hear his thoughts.

"_**So he is getting horny just thinking about me. My charm never fails."**_She smirked at the last thought she had.

"Hey kyu-Chan, do you have a sister."

This stunned a little since he never asked about having a sister. She wanted to know what made him think she had a sister.

"**What makes you think I have a sister naruto-kun."**

"Because I did the summoning like you asked and I was able to summon three small fox. One of the foxes was named akatko and she said she was your sister."

After saying that, he was quickly turned around by kyuubi and looked her into the eyes.

"**You mean you summon my little sister on the first try. She is the best ninjutsu fox in our clan except for me. If you were able to summon my little sister that means you also summoned asami, and flash."** She said in a cheery voice.

Having no answer she opened her eyes seeing she had them close from the excitement of seeing her little sister again. When she opened her eyes she can see that naruto had massive blood coming out of his nose and his eyes where completely white. She hit herself in the head for forgetting that she was naked and her breast where exposed.

Dragging naruto out of the water she put on her cloths and put on his cloths. (She did it the simple way, kimono.) She then put the blonds head on her lap and waited for him to become conscious.

Moments later he woke up to a fully dressed kyu and him also being fully dressed.

"**I see your awake, naruto-kun. Sorry about you passing out. I forgot us where naked. Now I want you to go back to the real world and summon me."**

"Why would I want to summon you, we are right here." He asked as he closed his eyes so he can go to sleep in her lap.

"**So I can meet akatko. I haven't seen her in a long time and you can't summon her here. So pretty please naruto, go back and summon me." **She said as she pouted at him making her look cute.

Not being able to resist he agreed and went back to the real world.

Hokages office-time-4:00

Tsunade looked at the jounins that where in front of her as she took another drink from her cup full of sake. She was trying to formulate a way on how to say that naruto has left konoha and she already sent a search party after him. And she also has to tell them that she needs them as a support group for the other party she had sent.

"Umm, hokage-sama what did you need from the four of us to do" asked kurenai.

"I called you four here today to bring you urgent news. One of our fellow shinobi has left konoha last night."

"But didn't we already go after the uchiha last time."

"Asuma, we are not talking about sasuke. She said that the shinobi left last night, meaning that this is a different shinobi. Right, hokage-sama."

"Right kakashi, but this might be the same thing as before."

"What do mean" he said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I mean that another one of your students has left konoha" tsunade said making the four jounins shocked.

"Another one of my students left konoha, you don't mean sakura do you."

"Sorry kakashi, but the one who left is our favorite number one hyper active knuckle head ninja."

Kakashis single eye went wide open hearing that naruto left konoha.

"I thought he was sleeping in the hospital" kakashi asked concerned she might be wrong about him leaving.

"He was but woke up late at night and fled to god who knows where. I sent a group to go and get him but I feel that I should send back up."

"Who did you send to go after him hokage-sama" said kurenai.

"Well, I know that I sent a five man squad after naruto like with the retrieval mission with sasuke uchiha. Shikamaru is the team leader of the squad. The other four consist of hinata, tenten, ino, and shino."

"Why you send them, you could have called us when you found out that naruto has left the village." Said asuma while he took out his cigarette and started to smoke.

"I had to get a quick team to get on his trail and they were the only option I had. Now since you have no more questions, you are dismissed."

They bowed before leaving the hokages office. Once they were outside the door they vanished leaving not a trail behind.

Konoha gates

Once the four got to the gate, kakashi summoned his dogs to track down naruto's sent. Once the dogs got it the four jounin's moved out.

"So why do you think naruto would just leave all of a sudden kakashi."

"I don't know the answer to that asuma. Naruto would never leave konoha; he wants to be the hokage so everyone can respect him. He leaving is him leaving his dream behind and all the promises he made. Something is wrong with him and I am going to find out."

"YOSH, THEN WE SHOULD PICK UP THE PACE IF WE ARE OING TO CATCH UP WITH THE OTHER GROUP. IF WE DO NOT CATCH UP ON TIME I WILL DO ONE-HUNDED LAPS AROUND KONOHAWITH A 10 TON BOULDER ON MY BACK."

"Hm, you say anything gai" kakashi said clueless like always.

"CURSS YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR COOL HIP ATTIUDE" gai said with tears coming down his face.

"Gai is right we should pick up the pace a little. Or we won't catch up to either one of them" kurenai said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they pushed more chakra into their legs to go faster.

Boat-bedroom

Waking up naruto, threw the covers off before jumping out of bed. He stretched his arms and legs a bit, so they won't get stiff. Looking at the clock he can see it was 6:00. Yawning, he molded chakra into his hands and started to do the seals for the summoning jutsu.

"Kuchhiyose No jutsu" he said, thinking of the kyuubi in human form. Once the smoked cleared, on the bed laid a naked kyu. Naruto not expecting her to be naked stood right in front of her with his eyes bulging out of his skull.

Kyu was waiting for naruto to call her out. Once he did she found herself on a bed with no clothes on. When she looked in front of her, she saw a knocked out naruto on the bed with blood coming out of his nose and also his mouth. Kyu wanting to see her sister went through narutos bag to look for some clothes. She pulled out a pair of boxers and a black oversized shirt.

Once she was fully clothed she went over to the still knocked out blond. She straddled his waist before leaning down to kiss him. She didn't wait long before arms went around her waist and his tong started to fight for dominance in the kiss. Breaking the kiss, she sat up trying to get some air, before talking to her lover.

"Now that you are awake, summon my little sister's team." She said before going down again and giving him another kiss.

Naruto heeding her words flipped them over so he was on top and she was on the bottom. Ending the kiss, he got off the bed to do the necessary hand seals for the summoning jutsu yet again.

"Kuchhiyose No jutsu" he said as the same smoke filled the room up. Once the smoke was cleared three small foxes stood in front of them. Naruto and kyu where watching as akatko was yelling at flash for sleeping, while she also yelled at asami for eating the food. Naruto coughed, so he can get their attention. Knowing so that they knew they were in the human world.

"Naruto, it is good to see you again" said flash ignoring akatko on how he was talking to naruto instead of her. Looking on top of the bed flash noticed that there was a very attractive girl on the bed.

"I can see naruto that you where having a little fun just a little while ago" said flash in a snicker.

"I didn't do anything." He said in defensive by putting his arms up.

"He is telling the truth flash I do not smell sex in the air. But I do smell that the girl also smells like a fox, as we met naruto the first time. She is also very attractive." said asami.

"To me the girl looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it" said akatko.

"**Awww, that makes me feel sad akat-chan. You don't remember your loving sister. Who raised you for 3,000 years now?"** Said kyuubi in a sadden voice.

The three small foxes had their jaws from hitting the floor as their eyes went wide eyed.

"Nee-Chan is that you" asked akatko since she was the first one to recover.

"**Yes my little sister it is me, but I can't turn into my demon form, so you have to turn into your human form if you want a hug."** Said kyuubi with her arms wide extended.

Akatko being so happy changed into her human form and ran towards her sister. Akatko human form was mostly the same as kyu. But she was a bit younger and a bit shorter then kyu. Akatko and kyu where hugging each other as if they were about to die. Naruto looking at them couldn't be happier; kyu was not able to see her sister for 190 years, same goes for akatko. Seeing on how akatko reacted. Naruto looked at the other two. They mostly never moved an inch since they found out the girl was the queen of foxes.

"_I can't believe I thought that naruto had sex with the fox queen" _said flash.

"_I can't believe I called the queen of foxes very attractive in front of her" _said asami.

"Hey are you two alright" asked naruto thinking they might have died.

"Umm, akatko I think flash and asami died. They haven't been moving for the past five minutes."

"Well, we foxes are immortal. Well the males are, girls only become mortal when they o into labor. So they didn't die, they are just probably into shock into seeing my sister again."

"**I missed you so much akatko, I thought I might never see you again"** said kyu hugging her sister even more.

"I missed you to nee-Chan" said akatko as both her and kyu broke the hug. "Where were you for the past 190 years? And naruto why is she here with you and why wasn't she here before."

"Well, I will let kyu-Chan answer you for that while I try to get these two out of shock." Naruto said as he walked over to the two shocked foxes and began to formulate a plan. He poked them a few times and even moved some of their arms and legs so they can get out of their shock. But nothing worked. Until an idea popped into his head which was bound to work.

With kyu and akatko. Akatko could not believe that naruto called her sister kyu-chan. Most of the male foxes would get beat up by her sister if they called her that.

"Nee-Chan why did naruto call you kyu-Chan and you didn't do anything about it."

"**Because akatko I love naruto, like he loves me."**

This shocked akatko the most. Her sister was in love with a human who wasn't that really smart either.

"Are you sure you are my nee-Chan because she would never date one the male fox's especially human men." Said akatko disbelieving that this is her real sister.

"**Well I am going to tell you everything since the day I left. On the day I left the clan I came to this world to have a peaceful life. If you also remember I was pregnant, so I gave birth to it here."**

"Is naruto him, he does smell like a fox" asked akatko.

"**No akatko, he died 14 years ago on his 90****th**** birthday. Some shinobi killed my son while I went to go look for food. When I came back I was angry at the village that killed my son. So I attacked the village. But on that day I was sealed inside of a new born baby, that baby was naruto. Right now I live inside of him; we were able to get me out by using the summoning jutsu to get my human form out."**

"**When I was trapped inside of naruto, I seen things that were not supposed to been done on a small child. He was a child that had been alone for many years, he made few friends. Mostly everyone hated him because I was inside him. He didn't know if his parents abandon him or not. But I watched over him and soon grown attached to him. He would never give up even if it was to save a friend from the darkness."**

"**He might be dumb but he cares about me like everyone else. I thought humans where all power hungry, but I was proven wrong when I saw how this one human got me to love him so much. Now do you understand"** kyuubi said after her long speech.

Akatko looked at naruto with a straight face, she watched him try anything to make them come out of shock. Turning back towards her sister she looked at her with a smile on her face.

"So does this mean I am going to have a nii-chan?" Said akatko earning a laugh from kyu. (I think that is how you say big brother. If not tell me what it is.)

"Ugh, I can't believe you did that to us naruto. That was nasty, I need something to rinse my tong off with" said flash holding his tong out.

"Ugh, o my god, I can't believe you made me do that naruto, I am so going to kill you for doing that to me" said asami doing the same thing as flash.

Naruto was laughing on the floor holding his side. He was laughing so hard that might die if he laughed a little harder.

"**Naruto-kun, what did you do to them."** Asked kyu wanting to know how he was able to make them get over their shock.

Naruto stopped his laughing, but chuckled a little when he saw them trying to rinse of their tongs with anything.

"Well in the begging I poked them and moved some of their arms and legs. Since that didn't work I thought of a way that was bound to get them over their shock" naruto said chuckling at the end.

"And what did you do that made them get over their sudden shock" asked akatko.

"I made them kiss each other and left them their" he said before falling on the floor laughing again.

Akatko and kyu also laughed for making flash and asami kiss each other since they were both boys.

"I can't believe my first kiss was from a boy. I can't believe my first kiss was from a boy." Said flash over and over again, at the corner of the room.

"Stop laughing, it is not funny. And naruto I am going to kill you for making me kiss flash." Said asami as he jumped on naruto and they started to anime fight. Finishing the fight asami pinned naruto with his three tails while he was on narutos back.

"Okay I feel good, now that I beat naruto." He said as he jumped off and went to lie down.

Rubbing his head he shot daggers at asami who only just ignored it.

"**Naruto-kun you won't be able to beat asami, he has more experience then you. He is older then he looks."** Kyuubi said watching her boyfriend about to pounce on him.

"Umm, kyu-Chan, how old can you tell a fox is." Asked naruto seeing as how kyu was able to tell their age.

"**You can tell by the number of tails we have. I have 9 tails, which mean I am about 9,000 years old. Even though I am actually 9,500 years old. When I become 10,000 years old, will grow a tenth tail. But I won't be able to since I am going to die when you die."** Which made naruto sad that if he died then kyuubi will die?

"**Its ok naruto-kun, as long I am with you I can be as free as I want" **she said.

He was happy to hear that the kyuubi was happy with him. He loved her and she loved him, they will always stay by each other's side.

"So akatko, flash, and asami are around 3,000 years old." Said naruto looking at flash still moping in the corner about his first kiss was a boy.

"**Your correct naruto-kun. But now it is time for us to leave. I am getting tired and I can see naruto-kun that your chakra reserves are getting low. So I have to say bye for now akatko."**

"Bye nee-Chan, bye nii-chan." Said akatko before poofing away. Flash and asami also poofed away after.

Kyuubi looked back at naruto to find him already asleep. She picked him up and put him in bed. Once he was in, she climbed in with him. She put her head on top of his chest and let sweet dreams take over her.

Docks-8:00

Shikamaru and the gang have been going at it for 8 hours straight and this is where the sent ended. Halting to a stop, shikamru told everyone to rest before they go asking around. Unfortunate for them four jounins appeared behind shikamru, startling him.

"Yo" said kakashi as he put his hand up.

"Why are you here kakashi, kurenai, gai, and asuma-sensei" Said ino.

"We were sent as the support group from tsunade-sama" said kurenai.

"Well, it looks like naruto stopped here in this town. So we might as well search if anyone seen him. Everyone is to meet back here in one hour. Everyone got it" said kakashi.

Everyone nodded their heads as they went their own ways.

Sorry it took so long for the update. My computer was taken away from me for two weeks so I couldn't do anything. I hope this chapter keeps you occupied for a while as I work on the other one tomorrow. Since it is right now 2:52 in the morning, and I have high-school in the morning.

I made kyuubi have a sister because I feel that she must have a little sister. As for the names, flash is a name that I wanted to give to a fox with the ability of lightning. Akatko and asami are names that I came up with my own, so don't blame me.

Also crimson demon will be narutos future name when he defeats orochimaru.

Also on another note the main pairing is still naruXhina, naruXkyu is just an inner pairing for him.

.net/s/2851847/1/ this is the site for the fan fiction Golden Fox. It will also be on my favorites. So just check there if you want to read it. It is a complete story.

Sigh, I hope you like this chap, or I might cry T-T. Too late.


	6. Chapter 5

New chap. Sorry for the long update. School sucks like usual. But I think I can get more chapters in.

I do not own naruto. If I did he will be half demon. Or at least become a demon.

Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 5

Docks-9:00

Several figures appeared in the clearing. Three where jounin, 4 where genin, and one was chunin. They all waited for the other member that was supposed to be here.

"Just like kakashi to show up late. When he was the one that told us to be here in one hour." Said asuma taking out a pack of cigarettes.

"Now that is not very nice asuma." Said kakashi as he just suddenly appeared next to asuma.

"Ahh. God dame it kakashi stop popping out of nowhere. How many times did I tell you not to scare me like that?"

"Quite a few. But how many times did kurenai tell you to stop smoking."

"Uh . . . well." Asuma stuttered to get reasoning with kakashi.

"Kakashi knock it off and asuma put out that cigarette." Said the genjutsu specialist.

"Hai, kurenai." They both said as asuma put out his cigarette.

"Since we have that settled, does anyone have any information on where naruto is. I got nothing."

"I have nothing." Said asuma.

"I ALSO COULD NOT FIND ANYTHING ON OUR YOUTHFUL FRIEND." (I let you guess, and if you don't know who this is. I feel sorry for you.)

"Nothing."-ino

"Nothing."-hinata

"Nothing."-tenten

Shino just shook his head. Since he doesn't like to talk much.

"I found out that he got a ticket for a boat heading for wave country. That was all I can find." Said the lazy chunin.

"Well we know where he went. We can track him down in wave country." Said the only blond in the group.

"We can't do that ino." Said the copy Nin as he was formulating a plan to get his student back.

"What you mean kakashi-sensei." Asked tenten since naruto was not that skilled in covering up his tracks.

"I went into a clothing store. I asked about our friend. She told me a kid in an orange jumpsuit with blond hair and blue eyes came into her shop. She said that he brought a black undershirt, black pants, red jacket, and a black robe that had flames on the bottom. With new clothing it is going to be hard to find him." Said kakashi giving out even more information about their friend.

"Finally he got out of that get up. I always wanted to burn that jumpsuit if he ever got out of it." Said ino having a grin on her face just thinking about it.

Hinata was imaging how naruto would look in the cloths kakashi mentioned. Once she got an image of naruto wearing them. She turned beat red and a little blood was coming out of her nose.

"What's bothering me is why wave country. Obviously we are allies to that country, so we will be able to find him. I can understand going to lightning, rock country if I wanted to leave the village."

"I don't understand either kurenai. But since he is in wave country, there is only one place he can go." saying that kakashi took a kunai and pricked his finger. He did seals before putting it to the ground.

"Yo" said pakkun as he put his paw up.

"Why you summon your dog kakashi. We already have shino's bugs as trackers"

"I summoned pakkun asuma so he can bring this letter to the hokage. Letting her know about the situation, and if we are to continue pursuing our target."

"When did you write a message?" Asked a surprise kurenai not being able to see him right the letter.

"When I told you about his style in clothing. After that all of you began to think why he would change his style of clothing. That was when I wrote the letter." Said the Cyclops.

"WHAT A BRILLIANT IDEA KAKASHI. USING THE INFORMATION AS A DIVERSION SO YOU CAN WRIGHT A LETTER TO THE HOKAGE. THAT IS WHY YOU ARE MY NUMBER ONE RIVAL" screamed gai.

"Hmm, you say something gai." said kakashi with a confused look on his face.

"CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIP WAYS" said gai as he cried anime style.

Bending down kakashi put the letter on pakkuns back.

"Alright pakkun get to the hokage's office and give her the letter."

"Alright kakashi." Said pakkun before he sped towards konoha.

"How long do you think it will take him to bring it to her and come back?" Said asuma.

"He will be back in the morning. He will be in konoha by 3:00. My concern is that she will be sleeping and won't look at the scroll until she actually wakes up. So if he is not here by morning, then by evening he will get here."

"But we can't wait a day kakashi. We have to bring back naruto. If we wait we are going to lose his trail." Said ino having anger in her voice.

"Don't worry ino, we won't lose him. I already know where he went. We will catch up."

"How do you know that kakashi-sensei?"

"Because tenten, when team 7 formed we came here for a mission. We made friends here. So I believe that he will probably be staying at their house."

"Oh." Said ino and tenten. (If you are wondering what happen to shino and hinata. Shino does not talk much so he mostly listens. Hinata is still thinking of naruto looking in the cloths that kakashi said he was in. A.N I call her pervert.)

"'yawn' well if we are going to be waiting the whole day. Might as well get some sleep. If we not going to a motel I will be sleeping here." Said shikamaru as he lay down on the grass to fall asleep. Only to have a foot stomp on him.

"Get up you lazy-ass chunin or I am going to kick your ass."

"'sigh' troublesome blonds." Muttered shikamaru.

"What you say." Said ino as she picked him up by the neck and started to strangle him.

"Ino. Let shikamaru go. He might be a lazy shinobi but he is our best strategist in the village."

"Alright asuma-sensei." She said dropping her teammate on the floor.

"Now we won't sleep here out in the open. We will be going into a motel that I passed by. Any objections." Looking around kakashi got no objection from his jounin friends, neither from the chunin and the genin's. After that they all went to the motel to get a good night rest. Tomorrow there will be more running if not more searching.

Morning-bedroom-10:00

Kurenai woke up first and went into the kitchen that was in their room. The group got two bed rooms. One room was for the girls the other for the boys. Each room had two beds, the girls didn't mind at all. But the boys where a bigger problem. Kurenai snickered thinking what might have happen last night in the boy's room.

Sitting on the table, kurenai was drinking coffee like every other jounin would in the morning. Almost every jounin in the village would drink coffee to get ready for their mission. The only jounin that didn't drink coffee was kakashi. He was always late and never that energetic. Her asuma and gai once gave kakashi coffee to see how he reacts. What happen next made kurenai and asuma to never give coffee to kakashi.

If you give kakashi coffee he would be just like gai. That scared them both for life. Gai thought it was youthful to have someone like him. This was also the reason why gai and kakashi don't really get along. Coffee to kakashi is kind of like beer to him. Which means he won't remember what he did or said? When the coffee was out of his system he found himself in a green jumpsuit. This scared kakashi for life. (A.N. I do not want to imagine what kakashi looks like in a green jumpsuit.)

Snapping out of her thoughts she realized that her student was in front of her drinking tea. Kurenai knew that it must be hard on hinata since her crush left the village. Who wouldn't be crushed when someone you loved just left the village or your life.

"Kurenai-sensei, are you ok." Asked the shy hyuuga.

"Yes I am fine hinata." Looking at hinata she can see that the hinata was very depressed. So she tries to comfort her student.

"Hinata, I know it is hard on you. Losing someone that you love can do that to ones heart. We will get him back."

"I know sensei that we will get naruto-kun back. But I feel that I won't see him again, I am afraid that we won't bring him back." Said hinata with a few tears running down her cheeks.

Kurenai got up from her seat and went over to hinata. She hugged hinata trying to calm her down a little.

"Don't worry hinata. You will see him again. If we can't bring him back he will probably come back when he is ready." Kurenai said holding her tighter.

"How do 'sob' you know that 'sob' sensei."

"Well hinata did the hokage read you the letter he left behind." She got a nod from hinata. "Do you remember what the hokage said in the letter?"

"Not really. I was too depressed when she said that naruto-kun left the village."

"Well hinata. In the letter he said that he was leaving the village so nothing bad would happen in the village. He said that he went to go train so if he comes back he would protect everyone."

Kurenai noticed after she said that. That hinata started to calm down. Hinata looked up at her sensei. Kurenai was a mother figure to hinata so she would always stay by her.

"So he will come back after he finishes his training." She said with her eyes showing how much she cared for the boy.

"Yes he will come back. So don't cry, he won't like it if he saw you crying. He wants you to get stronger when he see's you again." Kurenai knew that she must have sparked something in hinata. When hinata lets go of her.

"Your right sensei. I Muston cry, he would want me to get stronger. Arigato sensei for your help."

"My pleasure hinata." Kurenai said before giving hinata another hug. Unfortunate for them there was a knock at the door running the moment.

"excuse me hinata" said kurenai going to the door and opening to find a very lazy chunin standing in the door way."

"What is it shikamaru."

"'yawn' troublesome sensei." Muttered shikamaru. "Pakkun came back with the message from the hokage. I came to tell you to come to our room to find out what we are going to do." Said shikamaru before yawning again.

"Did you just wake up" asked the genjutsu specialist.

"Hai. Now I will be leaving and going back to the room for a quick nap." He said before leaving.

"How did he make chunin is beyond me." Kurenai muttered.

Closing the door she went back into the room. Hinata was already dressed. But ino and tenten where still sleeping. Walking over to the bed she pushed ino and tenten of it. Which followed by two thumps on the floor. Ino and tenten looked up to see who pushed them off the bed while holding their head.

"kurenai-sensei why you push us off the bed?" said tenten.

"Pakkun came back and we are going to the boy's room to see what the hokage said. Now eat and get dressed."

"'sigh' I was having a nice dream too." Muttered ino.

Ino and tenten got out of their half-sleeping state soon enough. They got dressed and had a quick breakfast. After they were done the four of them went over to the boy's room.

Opening the door to the boy's room they can see everyone waiting for them. Well, almost everyone. Shikamaru was sleeping. On one of the beds was pakkun, but he was somewhat different.

"Um, pakkun what happen to you." asked kurenai.

One word escaped the dog's mouth. "Tsunade." Said the dog. On the dogs head was a large lump.

"You had to wake her up huh." Asked kurenai again.

"Yea and it wasn't pleasant when she woke up." Said the dog wincing as he tried to lie down.

"Anyways, asuma. Wake up your student so I can tell you all what she wrote." Said kakashi.

Once they woke shikamaru up with his own lump on his head kakashi started to read what tsunade wrote.

"It has come to my attention that naruto uzimaki has indeed left fire country and is going to water country. Your mission still stands. You will keep pursuing him until capture. Once captured you are to return with him yo konoha, for his punishment. I have the upmost respect that you will able to capture him. Seeing that kakashi knows where he went. This is a c-rank mission.

P.S. I am also sorry for hitting your dog kakashi. But when someone wakes me up I have to punch something to relive my stress."

"So where still going after him. 'Sigh'." Asuma says pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"It seems that way." Said shikamaru.

"Well I will go and buy the tickets for the boat that is heading towards wave. Gai buy some food so we won't get hungry on the boat trip. Kurenai see if you can find some more information on naruto. Asuma you stay and watch the kids."

"We are not kids you know." Said ino.

"Why do I have to be the baby sitter?" Said the chain smoker.

"First: you are kids. Second: because you are just like shikamaru so you're good for this job. Now we will meet in the clearing we were at yesterday in one hour. With that said I bid you fell well." Kakashi said before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Kurenai and gai followed and went to their own job.

"Troublesome kakashi." Muttered asuma.

An hour later everyone met up in the clearing. At 12:00 they got on the boat and left for wave country.

Wave country docks- 5:00 evening

Naruto finally arrived in wave country after the long trip. He wasted no time bounding off into the forest. His destination was on the other side off wave.

"Maybe I should visit inari and his family. To see if anything changed when I last stepped foot here." Naruto muttered feeling happy that he will see might inari again.

"**I am sorry kit but you won't get to see him." **

"_What you mean kyu-chan. Why can't I see inari again?" _Naruto asked kyuubi.

"**Because naruto-kun. I felt your sensei's chakra around 3:00. They are following us, so it would be better if we keep going."**

"_But can we just visit him for a bit. I haven't seen him in a while. I want to know what he been doing when I left."_

"**No kit. If you visit him chances are your sensei will visit him to. They will probably ask if you where there. And also ask where you were going. You don't want them to capture you now do you." **said kyuubi in a very firm tone.

"_Your right kyu-chan. Gomen for talking back to you like that." _Said naruto with a sad face.

"**I forgive you. But you are still getting your punishment." **Kyuubi said snickering at the last part.

"_What kind of punishment will I get?" _Naruto asked having horror on his face.

"**I won't tell you until the next time you visit me in your mind. Until then pay attention to where we are going and keep going." **With that said naruto snapped out of his daze to see he was about to collide into a branch. Pulling out a kunai and some wire he threw it into a nearby tree and pulled on the rope. This made him jump into the air more flying over the branch.

"'sigh' close call." Naruto said before he was interrupted by kyuubi.

"**NARUTO-KUN WATCH OUT." **Kyuubi screamed in his head. Naruto turned his head back in front to see another branch. But this one was too close to maneuver.

Naruto collided with the branch with so much force it broke the branch. Naruto was sent into a series of flips until he hit the floor on his back.

"Ow." He said while looking at the sky. Thinking it would hurt. Kyuubi hit her head with her hand for naruto not listening to her. Getting up, he cleaned himself off and started to run instead of jumping tree to tree.

"_That kind of hurt, I thought it would feel like I was getting hit by baa-chan."_

"**It would, if I didn't put my chakra in front of your face before impact. It would have cracked your skull."**

"_Arigato kyu-chan for that."_

"**My pleasure naruto-kun."**

"_Anyways before the branch hit me. I was going to ask you how you where able to sense kakashi-sensei's chakra."_

"**I am the queen of all the demons. I am able to sense chakra within a hundred mile radius."**

"_That's cool. Can you teach me how to sense chakra from that far away?" Naruto said with excitment on his face._

"**It will take time naruto. You need to have a lot of chakra and a lot of control over that chakra. Right now you have a lot of chakra rest assure you. But the problem is your control over that chakra. Your chakra control sucks compared to an academy student. By the end off your training though you will probably have the same control with most jounin."**

"_I can't wait to meet my taijutsu sensei. These next years of training are going to be a blast." _Naruto said before taking the trees and jumping from tree to tree.

Wave country docks-12:00 midnight

The group of shinobi has finally made it to land. The ride was quite pleasant. Everyone got a good rest. Once they touched foot on land they immediately jumped into the forest. Shino leading the group with his bugs. Naruto's trail was quite weak to follow since he has new cloths now. They soon came to a stop where a branch has broken off.

"You think he broke it off." Asked shikamaru.

"Looks that way, he must have stepped on it and it broke under his feat." Said asuma taking out another cigarette.

"I highly doubt he stepped on it." Said kakashi

"Why is that?" Asked ino

"If he did step on it then the branch should be at the bottom of this tree. But the branch is all the way over there." Kakashi said pointing to a branch that was 9 yards away.

"So what does that mean?" Asked tenten.

"That he was not paying attention and hit the branch full force. If he sent that branch that far." Said the copy Nin.

"So he is hurt and is tending his wounds." Said kurenai.

"I doubt that." The whole group turned to shikamaru who was next to the branch.

"Why is that shikamaru?" Asked kakashi.

"Well first if he did hit this branch pretty hard then there would be some sort of blood on the branch or near it. I see none. Second he went head first into the branch because any other part of the body could not be that hard to break a branch right off a tree." Shikamaru sighed after the long deduction of naruto hitting the branch.

"SO BEFORE HIS HEAD MADE CONTACT WITH THE BRANCH. HE USED HIS CHAKRA TO SHILED HIS FACE SO IT WONT HURT HIM. KAKASHI YOU HAVE A YOUTHFUL STUDENT." Gai screamed out.

"What you mean by putting chakra in front of his face so he won't get hurt." Asked a curious ino.

"Well, the technique is somewhat similar to the fifth hokage's strength. She puts chakra into her first and then lets it out when it makes contact. The one naruto used is by putting chakra in front of him so anything that hits him is lessen. This technique is jounin level and has to have perfect control, if not it will fail." Explained asuma.

"I get it. But how does naruto know this technique and is able to do it. He out of all of us has the worst chakra control." Ino blurted out.

"That is true ino, but this is the number one unpredictable ninja we are talking about. What we think he can't do, he does it like he done it before." Said shikamaru.

"We should get going. My bugs are starting to lose his sent." Shino finally spoke.

"Your right, break time is over let's keep going." Kakashi said before taking the trees. Soon the rest followed him.

"_Naruto-kun, we are almost there. Please don't try anything stupid like you always do." _Thought hinata.

Other side of wave country-time-4:00 in the morning

"Finally." Said the blonde as he looked over the ocean.

"_Now what kyu-chan. I don't see any ships to bring us to heat village." _

"**Because there are no ships that go to heat village." **Said the demon lord.

"_Wait. If there are no ships going to heat village how are we going to get there." _He asked even though he already had the idea on how to get there.

"**I will let you guess, naru-kun. And if you guess right I will teach you a new jutsu." **Kyuubi smirked seeing how she got him into her trap. But before he could say the answer he was stopped by her.

"**Wait naru-kun. I never said what would happen if you guessed wrong."**

"_And what would happen if I guessed wrong. Kyu-chan." _Naruto said gulping down hoping it won't be that bad.

"**Well, I already know that you are going to let me out. So that is one of my dreams down" **she said thinking of what should happen to him if he lost.

"**Oh, I got it. You will have to have sex with me when you let me free from this cell." ** Kyuubi said in a happy tone.

Naruto processed her words for a few seconds before passing out by thinking a naked kyuubi in a bed.

"**Crap, now he is unconscious. Maybe I shouldn't have said that with his fellow shinobi after him. I have to try to wake him up before they get here."**

For the next few hours she tried everything to wake the blonde up. She sent a lot of images of things that blow up; when that didn't work she tried pictures of his friends. When that didn't work she tried giving him images of all the girls he knows in nothing but their birthday suites.

That only resulted to him giggling happily and blood coming out of his nose. For the fun of it she put the image of her body in his mind.

"**It's been 3 hours and he still won't wake up. What would wake him up?" **She started to think of things that woke him up in the morning. She soon came across a memory of sakura waking him up saying that there was free Raman outside. So the kyuubi used this idea.

"**Naruto-kun if you don't get up then all the Raman that store is selling will be gone."**

After she said that sentence, you could see a blonde franticly running around the beach screaming 'RAMEN'.

"_Kyu-chan where is the Raman that you said was here." _Asked an angered naruto.

"**Sorry naruto-kun. But I had to wake you up or you would have been caught by your sensei. Now since you are awake you have to guess on how you are going to get to the island."**

"_Um, do we have to . . . swim there?" _He asked hoping he guessed right.

"**That's a good guess naruto." **This made naruto relived he got it right. **"But that's wrong."**

"_WHAT, you just said it was a good guess and now you say it's wrong."_

"**First off don't scream. Next I did say it was a good guess but I know you won't be able to swim in cold water for six hours." **The kyuubi answered.

"_Six hours that's how long it's going to take if I swam to the island." _

"**Well no, it would take six hours if you ran to the island nonstop. If you swam it would have taken longer."**

"_Oh. So I have to run to the island. But I only have ¼ of my chakra left and I have no soldier pills."_

"**When you first got here you had ¼ of your chakra. But since you slept for three hours you should have about half of your chakra. That should be more than enough to get to the island. And if it isn't I will give you some of my chakra."**

"_Ok, but do you know what time it anyways?" _

"**When we got here it was probably 4 in the morning. Seeing how it is sunrise I say it is 7:00."**

"_How close are kakashi-sensei and his group?" _Concerned that he might get caught by them.

"**They are about two hours away but they apparently stopped at a house."**

"_That must be Tazuna's house."_

"**Told you it would have been a bad idea if you visited them."**

"_Your where right, anyways I better start moving." _He said running on top of the water towards heat village.

"**So naruto-kun how did you like my body when you were sleeping?"**

Tazuna's house-time-7:00 in the morning

Kakashi and the group finally made it to their destination. Their lost their track on naruto but they knew where he was going. Upon arriving kakashi decided to knock since they knew him.

'Nock', 'nock', 'nock'.

"I'll get it." Said a child's voice.

Opening the door inari saw a man with a head band over his eye and a mask coving his nose and mouth.

"Well, hello inari how has everything been." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here. Where's naruto and the other two that were with him." Inari said looking behind him.

"Inari, who is it." A woman said in the kitchen.

"It's kakashi mom." Inari said.

Walking out of the kitchen and looking towards the door she saw kakashi.

"Kakashi what are you doing here at this hour." Said tsunami.

"I am here for business tsunami. Would you mind letting us in." kakashi asked.

"Of course. But why don't I see your team with you." she said with a slight concern on her face.

"That is the reason I am here tsunami. Alright get in." with those words said quite a few people entered her house and went into the living room.

"Uh, kakashi. Who are they and where is naruto-nii-chan." Asked inari.

"They are my friends, and we are on an important mission. And naruto is the reason why are here." Said kakashi leaning on the wall.

"What do you mean naruto is the reason you're here." Asked tsunami.

"Naruto has left the hidden leaf village." Kakashi said in his serious tone.

Inari and tsunami where shocked and surprised that naruto would leave the village."

"And why would he leave the village kakashi." Entered a new voice that came from the door way.

Looking towards the door he saw tazuna coming into the leaving room.

"Well hello tazuna, still drinking I see." Kakashi said eyeing the sake bottle in tazuna's hand.

"You never answered my question kakashi." Tazuna said looking at the konoha Nin with a serious look.

"Well let me tell you why he left. There was a retrieval mission to bring back sasuke. You remember him right." Tazuna nodded.

"Well he left the village. Naruto and some other genin's went to retrieve him, but they were not able to bring him back. Naruto not thinking he was strong enough to bring sasuke out of the dark left the village to get stronger. We followed his track into wave country and knew he would come by here. So where is he?" He said eyeing them one by one.

"He is not here kakashi, me and inari where here all day and never saw him." Tsunami said.

'Ring', 'ring', 'ring'.

"I'll get it." Tazuna said going into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Tsunami, you can't lie to me. Why would he come to wave country if he didn't come here? This is the only place that he would come to. So stop trying to hide him and tell me where he is." kakashi said in a harsher voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He never came here." Tsunami said in a harsher tone as well.

They both looked into each other with anger pointing towards the other.

"Kakashi stop it. If she says naruto is not here then he is not here." Kurenai said grabbing onto his shoulder.

"She is right kakashi-sensei. My bugs can't find a single trace of naruto around this area." Shino said in a calm voice.

"See." Tsunami said still not letting her eyes leave kakashi's.

"But if he is not here, then where is here." Said ino.

"He left." Everyone turned towards tazuna who came out of the kitchen.

"What do you mean he left? I thought you didn't know where he was." Asuma said.

"I didn't. But I got a phone call from one of my friends that go fishing by a beach that is two hours away from here. He told me that he saw a kid with blonde hair that had on a red jacket and black pants. I believe that is naruto since that is the only person that has blonde hair." Tazuna said.

"Alright. Let's go we can still catch up if we move fast enough." Kakashi said heading towards the door with the group still behind him.

"You still won't catch him even if you get there." Tazuna called.

Kakashi turned around and looked at him again before speaking "what do you mean."

"When my friend told me he saw naruto I thought that you might have a chance at catching him. But when he said he was walking on water and heading towards Open Ocean. I knew that you won't be able to catch him." He said taking out a bottle of sake and sitting down Indian style.

"Naruto knows how to walk on water." She turned towards asuma. "How come you haven't taught us that yet?" She said.

"Any way's why would he run into the middle of the ocean. There are no more islands to go to." Tsunami said.

Everyone was thinking why naruto would do such a stupid thing and go out into the middle of the ocean.

Everyone was thinking hard before gai gasped with a surprised look on his face.

"What's wrong gai?" Asked asuma.

"Miss, do you have a map of water country." Gai asked tsunami.

"Why, yes I do. I will be right back." She said as she went upstairs to get it.

"Why do you need a map gai?" Asked kakashi eyeing his rival.

"Because if my guess is correct. Then I know where he is heading.

They only had to wait a few minutes before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ok, I got it." She said laying the map out on the living room floor.

Gai got down on his knees and expected the map. "Ok where is this house on the map." Gai asked.

Tsunami pointed to where their house was on the map. Gai put a coin on the spot where she had her finger.

"Ok, now where was the beach your friend said he saw naruto." Gai asked tazuna this time.

Tazuna got up from his spot and went over to them. He looked at the map before putting his finger to a spot that was east towards their house. "That's where my friend had spotted him." Gai placed another coin where tazuna pointed.

"Ok, now you said that he saw him run towards the ocean. Which means?" Gai said putting his finger where the coin was and dragging it across the map into the ocean until he stopped almost at the end of the map.

"So. My guess was right. He is going there. I hope he can make it or will never see him again." Gai said never leaving his eyes from that spot on the map.

"What do you mean gai-sensei? There is nothing on the spot you're pointing at. Where is he going?" Asked shikamaru looking at gai suspiciously.

"There might be nothing on the map but there is an island that only a few people know that even exists. The place he is going is called heat village."

"How do you know this gai and why would he go there." Shikamaru said trying to get information out of hm.

"He is going there to train his taijutsu and I have been their once to train mine as well." Gai answered.

"Why would he go there to train his taijutsu there? Plus you said only a few people know that this island exists. How does he know?" Kakashi said thinking that this place must be very secretive since only a few know.

"How does naruto know kakashi? That I don't know. But the reason why he is going there to train his taijutsu is because he is going to meet Choura of the Flaming Fist's. Who was also my sensei!" Gai said with a serious tone.

The three jounin's had a surprised look on the face. The genin's and the one chunin just looked at the four of them confused.

"Who is this Choura of the Flaming Fist's, asuma-sensei." Said ino asking for all of them to know.

"Gai, you mean to tell me you where his student. If you where his student then why didn't you learn the flaming fist style instead of the iron fist style." Kakashi asked still having a surprised look upon his face. While not answering ino question.

"Because it was not suited for me. The iron fist was the next best thing I can learn." gai stood up from his spot and went over to a wall to sit down.

"Hello is any one going to answer my question." Said an irritated ino.

"Oh, sorry ino. What was your question?" Asuma said.

"Who is this Choura of the Flaming fists you keep talking about?" She said once again.

"Choura of the Flaming fists is the best taijutsu fighter in the world." Gai said looking up at the ceiling.

The four genin and the one chunin had the same surprising look that their sensei's had.

"You mean to tell us gai-sensei that you where trained by the best taijutsu fighter in the world." Said tenten, with shock that her sensei was the student of the best taijutsu fighter in the world.

"Why was he the best taijutsu fighter gai-sensei?" This time shikamaru asked. But what he said next made them five feared of this single person.

"He was able to beat the kyuubi in hand to hand combat." After that was said all of them had fear in their eyes. (Even shino.)

"This guy was able to defeat the nine tailed fox, the strongest of all demons, by himself. None the less in hand to hand combat." Ino said still with wide eyes and speaking in a whisper.

"_But I thought the kyuubi was a blood thirsty animal that will try anything to kill anything that is in its way. Plus he said hand to hand combat. The kyuubi does not have hands, only paws and tails. Something is not right." _Shikamaru thought processing all the things gai was telling them. Snapping out of thoughts he asked gai a question.

"Gai-sensei, how was this guy able to defeat the nine tailed fox, when it only has tails and paws. Also it is very huge for its size." With that said the four genin looked towards gai-sensei for that answer.

"Because the kyuubi has a human form." Gai said.

Yet again they were surprised that the great kyuubi had a human form.

"Even if it was human form, it's a demon; they would never follow the rules. They would do anything they can to defeat their opponent. What do you think happen in konoha all those years ago?" Shikamaru said with anger in his tone.

"Shikamaru, I can see that you think I am lying but I am not. Yes, the kyuubi attacked konoha all those years ago, but before that it was the most noblest of all demons and only a few had seen it in his human form." Gai said yet again.

"Now you're telling us that that the kyuubi was not all that evil. If he was not that bad then why would it attack konoha?" Shikamaru said with even more anger.

"We do not know why the kyuubi attacked konoha. It is still a mystery to us." Gai said.

"'Sigh' too much information. First we find out that you where trained by the best taijutsu fighter in the world. Next we find out that he was able to beat the kyuubi in hand to hand combat. Then we find out it has a human form. And finally is that it was the most noblest of all demon. This is too troublesome." Shikamaru said as he was looking up at the ceiling before turning towards gai. "Anything else you want to add gai-sensei."

"Yes, we have to go back to konoha without naruto." Gai said.

"WHAT!" everybody screamed?

"Why do we have to go back? You know where the island is we can go there and get him. All we need is a boat and you to tell us where to go." Kurenai said.

"It's not that easy. There is a reason why only a few know where the island is and who is on it. If we where to go buy boat, about halfway there the boat would be destroyed by an unknown force. Leaving us lost at sea. The only way to get to the island is to run all the way there." Gai said standing up heading towards the door.

"Well then let's just run over there. You been their once so you know what to do." Said kakashi halting gai.

"Kakashi, even with the speed I posses today and the chakra I have. I am still not able to get to the island." Said gai.

"How are you not able to get to the island today when you said you did it when you where younger." The copy ninja said.

"Because I had help from a friend. My friend and I set off one day to get to the island. One would run while the other had to ride the others back. When the other ran out of chakra, they had to switch places. That's what we had to do. It took over 18 hours to get their when me and my friend got there." Said the green beast. "If I tried to day I can probably make to the island within 9 hours if I had some help. If I where to go alone, I would lose all my chakra within the fourth hour of running at top speed without my weight and had the gates on."

Kakashi put his hand to his face before taking out his book and reading. The room was silent before kakashi spoke.

"So this is the end to the chase. We were unable to retrieve the naruto. The mission was not a success. We can't do anything else at this point." Kakashi said, turning his head towards tazuna who already finished his sake bottle. "Tazuna, can we stay a while here to rest up. By night fall we will head back to konoha."

"Why are you asking kakashi? You already know the answer to that question. You can stay as long as you want before heading back. Wave country owes you your team a lot. Especially naruto." The drunken bridge builder said.

"Well, if you are all staying. I better get breakfast prepared." Tsunami said going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

As tsunami went to go make breakfast. Kurenai decided to help her since they were intruding in their home. Kakashi was reading his porn book (as usual.) while asuma went outside to smoke. Gai left the house and went somewhere. While the genin and the chunin stayed in the living room relaxing. Tazuna was had another bottle of sake out and began to drink again. (AN: I wonder if tazuna and tsunade know each other. If they do they must be drinking buddies.) Inari, being the curious one decided to speak to the genin and chunin.

"So, do you all know naruto?" Inari asked looking at each one.

"Yes, we are friends of his." Said ino. As she smiled at the boy.

"Do you know naruto? Your father says that kakashi's team where somewhat respected in wave." Said ino, being the interrogator she is, trying to get information about their blond headed, whiskered friend.

"Of course I know naruto, everyone in wave country knows wave. And he is not my father." Inari said pointing to tazuna. "He is my grandfather on my mother's side." He said looking at ino.

"Oh, sorry. O thought he was your father. My bad. Anyways, you said everyone in wave knows naruto, why is that." She said leaning closer to him.

"Everyone knows naruto because the bridge we built not too long ago was named after him for saving wave country from an evil man named gato." Inari said cringing at the mention of gato's name.

"Gato was a feared man in wave. He destroyed our hope. The country was poor and getting weaker. Gato was getting richer and stronger. Many tried to kill gato, but they died at the end. So we stopped attacking him, believing that no one could stop the tyrant. That's when grandfather and a few other villagers went to work on the bridge that connected to the mainland. But my grandfather knew that gato would send people to kill him, so he went to konoha for some help.

He took all the money that the country could muster and went to konoha. When he came back he had naruto-nii-Chan, that pink headed girl, I forgot her name. He also brought that quite boy and the perverted scare crow." Inari said pointing to kakashi who was giggling like a little girls. All of them sweat dropped looking at kakashi.

"Anyways, their mission was to protect my grandfather so he can finish the bridge. About a week passed before the scare crow, the pink headed girl, and that quite boy went to protect my jiji. (AN: jiji is calling them an old man. In the begging of season 1 of naruto. Naruto would call the third hokage, jiji.) While naruto was sleeping since he overworked himself. Soon naruto woke up and left to go help out his team. When he left two guys came two the house and tried to take my mom away. But naruto somehow knew we were in danger and came back to help. He defeated the two men and went to go help his teammates. I decided that I had to do something so I gathered as many villagers that I could and went to the bridge. But I don't know what happen on the bridge so you have to ask jiji about it." Inari said shrugging his shoulders as he went into the kitchen to help his mother. At that point everyone turned to the drunken bridge builder.

"'Sigh' god dame brat, leaving me to explain what happen on that god dame bridge. Oh well, as my grandson was saying. Naruto left the house and went to the bridge. On the bridge zabuza and his partner attacked the bridge. Kakashi was fighting zabuza while sasuke was fighting his partner. Kakashi and zabuza where evenly match, the same goes for sasuke and the mist Nin. That was until the mist Nin used his bloodline limit against sasuke, which he was able to control ice. Sasuke was losing and soon wound up in a dome full of ice. Then naruto came and started to help sasuke with the mist Nin." He said taking a big breath before taking a swig of his sake.

"After that the mist got pretty fogged up. After a couple of minutes there was soon a massive of evil chakra that I ever felt. Anyone on that bridge probably felt it. I don't know who it was but I hoped that naruto and sasuke was okay. After another couple of minutes the fog cleared and we saw naruto standing next to kakashi. In front of them was the mist Nin who was dead and zabuza trapped in kakashi's hold of dogs. We didn't find sasuke with him. Sakura who was with me the whole time asked naruto where sasuke was. He just looked behind him, which made sakura run off; I went with her so she won't disobey her sensei's order.

"When we got their sasuke was on the floor and had needles sticking out of him. We thought he was dead but luckily he was alive. Soon gato came with a bunch of his men to try and kill us. Kakashi let's zabuza go since they were no longer enemas. Naruto gave zabuza a kunai and he used it to kill gato and a few of his men before he too died from his own wounds. The mercenaries' where mad that we destroyed their meal ticket and tried to attack. Naruto and kakashi summoned up a few clones to help. Also my son came with many of the villagers ready to fight. Seeing how they were outnumbered they turned and fled, leaving us victories. Once we finished the bridge kakashi and his team left. We had to name the bridge so we called it The Great Naruto Bridge in honor of naruto showing us the hope that wave country was longing for. And they you have it." Tazuna finished with a sigh.

"Wow, that's naruto alright. He is the most unpredictable ninja konoha has." Ino said.

"Naruto-kun is amazing." Said the white eyed hyuuga girl.

"He just gained some respect from me." Said the weapon mistress.

"He is troublesome but he has a good heat." Said the lazy chunin. Shino just stood there quite.

"Well if you're finished breakfast will be ready in two minutes." Tsunami said making at least a dozen eggs for the group of shinobi.

"Kakashi, go get your friend with those bushy eyebrows and tell him If he is coming to eat." Tsunami yelled.

"Hai, tsunami-chan." Kakashi said, closing his book and heading towards the door. Once out side he sped off to find gai.

Heat village-inside hut

In the hut, there was a dark figure that was sitting Indian style. His eyes closed with his hands to his sides. The man was in deep meditation, until the said figure opened his eyes.

"It's been a while since someone has tried to come to this island and make it. This person must be more youthful then my last two students I had 15 years ago." The said figure said before disappearing from his hut like he was never there. All that was left was the cry of 'ETERNAL YOUTH SHALL RISE AGAIN.'

'Sigh', I know what the lots of you are thinking. Why the hell did it take so long to make this chapter? Well let's just say the usb I store my work in got lost. I just happen to find it about a few days ago and started to get back to work.

The next chapter will be about gai's flash back to when he and his friend went to the island. Also when naruto finally meets choura of the flaming fists.

P.S. I am making a book of jutsu's that will be on naruto fan fiction. The title of course would be BOOK OF JUTSU'S. (Basically it's a book of jutsu's.) This book of jutsu's is for anyone that wants to find jutsu's for thier fanfics. This will contain the anime show jutsu's and will also have created jutsu's. I will not take anyone's jutsu. All you have to do is send in a jutsu's with a description of it. I will put it in, and at the end it would say. Created by, whatever your name is. This will also have bloodline limits, summoning contracts, demon jutsu's, forbidden jutsu's and other stuff I will add later on. This is not for me, this is for people who want to find jutsu's fast.

Why am I doing this? Because no one else will. Also on another note, each chapter is about 8k of words. I think by the time I finished this, it will be over 1 mil. I have to be crazy to do this. And again another note I will not, and I repeat I will not disown this story no matter what. I will finish it.

Now with naruto getting to the island in 6 hours. While gai-sensei can only get there in 9 hours with help, and gates opened, and weights off. Why I do this because naruto has the kyuubi in him. Which means no depletion of chakra and his speed can go byond gai's.

Also if you want to know if I am going to make a lemon about kyuubi and naruto. It is up to you to tell me. I think I told you this before, I don't want to go look up every god dame chapter I made. So, this is still a hinata and naruto fic. I will tell you why I put kyuubi as a lover for naruto. If you where stuck with a hot girls for years and cannot leave their side. Then you know where I am getting at. But since kyuubi is not real, she tells naruto to find a girl that would love him and would stay with him even if he tells her about the kyuubi. So there is your explanation.

And that's all I have to say. See you in the next chapter.

T-T = = = = I like putting that face on every chapter.


End file.
